Left Behind
by Ktate
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, but while he was doing so, Bella grew some back-bone and told him off. Now two years later Jasper comes to Bella saying he needs her help. He left Alice, because she cheated on him... with Edward.
1. Fuck you, Edward Masen

I sunk gracefully down into a chair by the fireplace.

"Why are you here?" I asked; weary.

"I missed you" Was his only reply.

"I'm not stupid, Jasper." I sighed. "That's not the reason you're here."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. 'He looked horrible,' I thought finally taking him in. His beautiful gold hair was too messy and he looked as if he hadn't changed his clothes in weeks. And yet he still looked gorgeous.

Finally he said "I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" I snapped. He looked at me, pain filling his gold eyes- so close to Edward's own.

"Alice left me."

**2 years before.**

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. 'This is bad, this is very bad,' the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to thick through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barled on the trail - I could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt. He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year¬" "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say we¬," I whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak. "Okay," I said. "I'll come with you." "You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you." "Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella." "Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life." "My world is not for you," he said grimly. "What happened with Jasper¬ that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" "You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay¬" "As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. "No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me¬ somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you¬ It's yours already!" He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder¬ like the liquid gold had frozen solid. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. "You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No." I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken. "Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always lo-"

"Don't." I said, as cold and distant as him now.

He looked back at me in shock-well great, _now _there's an emotion.

"You're right. You're _world_," I twisted the word to make it sound like it burned me- which truthfully it did, "is not right for me. Nor are you right for my _world_"

He continued to stare at me in shock. Neither of us said anything for a minute- then I realized it. I was probably just another toy.

"So was I a toy, Edward?" I asked my voice an emotionless whisper in the dark. I looked into his eyes and it looked like he was having an inner conflict within himself.

"I deserve the truth, Edward," I said sharply. He seemed to figure it out- good for him.

"Yes."

I looked away nodding my head slowly.

"Your family two?" He didn't reply.

"Edward?" I asked, slowly, with caution.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, eager, I only raised an eyebrow. He returned to distant, quickly.

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"Maybe"

"Don't repeat this." He looked at me in confusion.

"No one deserves to experience this pain, this hurt." I said and let my face crumble.

"Oh Bella." He sighed, and cupped my face in his hands the kissed my forehead. "I'll promise if you promise me one thing in return. Don't do anything reckless or stupid."

"Maybe." I stated and turned away.

"Bella." He called.

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

I then said something I never thought I'd say to anyone- especially not him.

"Fuck you, Edward Masen."

He froze, then quickly smirked. "Goodbye to you, too, Isabella Swan." He then tucked my hair behind my ear, I leaned into his palm, and he cupped my cheek. I felt my eyes close- then there was a unnatural breeze, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Goodbye" I whispered in the breeze, not sure whether or not he'd hear me.


	2. The Cullens

_**Left Behind**_

**Chapter 2**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Jasper Pov

Since I was watching Isabella I noticed her eyes go slightly unfocused, her face setting into a grimace. I could only wonder what she was thinking.

She still looked beautifu- wait. Did I just about call Isabella _beautiful_? Wow. I guess with Alice cheating on me with Fuckward, the _leaving _me for Fuckward has me screwed up. Big time.

I blinked. I never really knew why Fuckward would want a _human._ But I gotta say he has some nice taste in girls, I thought grimly. Now that I'm really looking, Isabella isn't that bad. Matter of fact she's actually really hot. Those two years really did her some good.

It was obvious she got over her klutziness. She's actually pretty graceful now. I noticed that her hair had gotten quite a bit darker and now is more curly, resting just above her breasts in beautiful ringlets. Her face was more angular-all child roundness gone. Her eyes were darker, too, wiser.

Her body was more curvy, and was muscled. She must work out. Right now she looked laid-back were a pair of tight fitted jeans with a few rips in them, if I had to guess I'd think they were _Hollister. _

She had black cowboy boots on too- I never thought of her as a country gal, but I guess things change. And finally she had another tight fitted item on. Her shirt, which was a spaghetti top, black.

I could tell you right now, she'd give Rose some damn good completion if she was a vampire. Hell maybe even Alice. Maybe… probably.

All hell, who am I kidding, she'd give Alice some nice completion, too.

I was brought out of my inner musings by a phone ringing. Isabella jumped up and quickly snatched it up from somewhere behind me. She looked at the caller id and I noticed it was the same phone we gave, so shes had for a good 2 years. Huh.

I looked back at Isabella, she was looking at the phone, questioningly. She saw me looking and stated:

"I don't know the phone number." She then flipped It open, answering with a 'Isabella Swan'

Her feelings were half the time blocked, which I'd question later, but shock brought me to look at er face, which was twisted in shock. Duh. I thought childishly.

Then she asked, "Rosalie _Hale_?" In astonishment.

My first thought: 'Well shit, they found me.'

* * *

Bella Pov

* * *

I was still thinking about what Edward had said that horrid day in the forest when my phone began to ring. I quickly snatched it up-begging God it wasn't work. I flipped it open and didn't know the number. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me questioningly.

"I don't know the number." I stated dumbly, then just answered it.

"Isabella Swan"

"_Uh. Hi, its Rosalie… I need your help Bella, we cant find Jasper."_

"Rosalie _Hale_?" I asked in disbelief.


	3. After The Call

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

* * *

"Obviously. Do you know another Rosalie?" Rosalie, yes, Hale, said. God, I forgot just how much of a bitch she really was. Well. "So what... you need help finding Jasper?" I raised an eyebrow at Jasper. His eyes were wide and horrified. He began to shake his head quickly back and forth.

'Please, please, please,' He mouthed to me, 'DO NOT TELL THEM! I'll explain everything, I promise, just DON'T TELL THEM!' I looked at him, slightly amused.

"Yes, you see... there was a problem at home," Rosalie continued, while Jasper scoffed. "And he ran off, now we can not find him! Not long ago, he had said it might be a good idea to visit you, we, well, I figuried maybe he came there." She finished in a rush.

I laughed out loud and winked at Jasper. I'll keep his secret and let him stay here, as long as he explains what exactly this 'problem' is.

"Well, it surprises me that any of you would even think to come in my home. But anyways... he is not if he shows up... can I reach you at this number?" I asked her.

"Yes! Yes! Please do!"

"Of course." I replied, then snapped the phone shut and muttered, 'bitch', under my breath. Jasper laughed.

"You laughin' at me, Hale?" I asked.

"Whitlock." Was all he said, what the fuck? What's that supposed to mean?

"Pardon me?"

"My last name is Whitlock- not Hale." He was obviously amused. "Ahh." Was all I said- at first. "So you are laughing at me!" I accused him.

He tilted his head back and laughed heartily. It was deep sounding. Mellow. Calming. Like a deep river washing over a path of stones. I rolled my eyes at both, myself and him.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

* * *

I have to admit... I like this side of Isabella. She was fun. I could tell that already, after only twenty minutes of being here. I wouldn't mind spending time with her. But would she let me stay...?

And when did she move to Idaho. If Angela hadn't told me, I don't think I would have found her anytime soon.

Her house was absolutly beautiful... but how did she afford it?

Located in peaceful and rural area of Northern Idaho, the house overlooks the awesome lake, and could blend with the forest landscape. It reminded me slightly of the way out house in Forks, Washington was. The interesting part of this lakefront house is the expansive window-wall –measuring 30 by 20 feet- that could be fully opened, so it lets the breeze and wind from the lake and forest to fill in the living area. It was open right now. I loved this house.

The couch we were sitting at was 'L' shaped and broke off at the end to kind of curl in. She was sitting at the top of it, facing me, slightly, while where I was sitting face the fireplace. It was dark out, which explains the need of it (fireplace).

"So... would you care if I stayed here for a while? The view is too great to pass up," I winked at her. I actually meant the lake... but Isabella is nice to look at too.

Not to disappoint, Isabella blushed, then rolled her eyes.

"You can stay- as long as you abide my rules." She said sternly.

"Alrighty then, what's your rules?" I asked.

"No shirts allowed." She replied. I could tell by her emotions, (mischievous, and playful) that she was kidding, but I decided to play it up.

"Great! I don't like this shirt anyways." I crossed my arms over myself to grab the ends of the cotton thing and began to pull it over my head.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy, I was totally kidding!" She gasped, laughing, surprised that I would actually take off my shirt.

"But I want my shirt off." I pretended to pout. She just giggled in response, then stood up.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked, curiously.

"It's eleven o'clock; my bedtime." She smiled, " Help yourself to whatever I have. Up the stairs on the right is my bedroom. No one is allowed in there, unless it's an emergency. Or I said so. On the left is the first guestroom; your room for now. Got it? Oh, and don't destroy anything."

"Got it."

"Oh, and down the hall there," she pointed towards the kitchen," is the pool room, and there," She pointed behind me, "Is my personal library. Most people are not allowed in there, so feel special." With that she made her way to the stairs, then she stopped at the bottom and hesitated...

"Goodnight," She called softly.

"Sweet dreams," I said in reply. After a few moments of silence she headed up to her room and I hear the shower began to run. I followed suit, quickly, remembering that I have not had a shower in a week. When I get out of the shower I plan to head to the library, since I fed before coming here.


	4. Bella's House, Bella, Jasper

**Short Authors Note!**

**

* * *

**

Heyy, I forgot to mention that I have **Bella's House **on my profile, along with **Bella **and **Jasper.**

Kay, thanks.

Don't forget to Review!


	5. Time To Talk

**Left Behind**

** Chapter Four**

** Jasper POV

* * *

**

After spending a few hours in Isabella's 'personal library' I became restless. I'm guessing it was either I had A.D.H.D. as a human and passed it along in my vampire life or it is the soldier in me wanting to scout out the area. Probably the second one.

I jumped up from the chair I had discovered in the library and went out the door. I noticed Isabella hadn't bothered to shut the giant window- probably since I was here. Does that mean she feels safe with me here? Okay that's probably a shit question... I'm a vampire; I can protect her from anyone that wants to break-and-enter, or any animals trying to steal her food. I mentally rolled my eyes at that one.

I had heard Isabella get out of the shower hours ago... and she went to bed around eleven... so my guess is it's about three in the morning...

I walked around the kitchen and noticed the time on the oven. three twenty-nine. Damn, I'm good. I allowed my self a small grin. Then I rolled my eyes at myself again.

And out the door I went. It's a nice night out night. I can see almost every star. Much better than when we lived in Forks. It was always raining. God, I hate that place. I patted my pockets down, looking for my cell phone. I had turned it off when I left about a week ago. One-hundred plus missed calls. One-hundred plus missed texts. One-hundred plus voice mail. Well. I guess it doesn't go over a hundred.

_I should call the Cullens'..._

'Okay, where the fuck did _that_ come from...?'

_You really should, they're probably worrying about you..._ **(A/N. That would be a more caring part of Jasper :D)**

They all knew!' **(A/N. You'll understand later... :)**

_But they _are _your family..._

_'Were_ my family. Isabella and Peter and Charlotte- wait, Isabella?'

_They're your family, too._

'No. Wait- yes. Isabella will defiantly be my family is she doesn't mind. I know Peter will like her.'

But she's yours. **(A/N. That would be the more possessive, and in my opinion, hotter/ sexier Jasper ;) **

_What?_

'What?'

What? You know you want her. And she more than likely wants you, too. You felt that lust she was throwing off in there. And she was flirting with you to the max. You can't deny that you at least want _her_.

'Oh, shut up will you!'

_You know... I think he's right... _

'Both of you, shut the fuck up!'

I shoved my hands deep in my pockets and leaned against the window thingy. I _should_ call them...

_Told you so._

I let out a small growl at the stupid, obnoxious-

_Right._

-Voice.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't hear Isabella come down the stairs, much less come up behind me...

Hehe... cum...

Her small hand came up and rested on my shoulder and I jumped and turned around, landing in a crouch.

Isabella wasn't scared though, actually she looked kinda amused. But it didn't hide the concern in her eyes. She raised a sleek eyebrow.

"Problems?" She asked in a whisper.

I gave her half a smile and slowly stood up from my crouch sheepishly.

"Tell me." She ordered me. I finally took in what she was wearing. A black silk robe, it was open, and under it a lace white cami (thank Alice for the knowledge), and, fuck me, _army_ shorts. and that was all. Well, I wasn't sure if she was wearing underwear or not, but she defiantly was not wearing a bra. _Fuuuck. _

I didn't want to tell her... she probably wouldn't find it amusing that part of me wants to take her on top of her cherry wood coffee table, while another part of me wants to call up the Cullens' and tell them I'm sorry for running away and I forgive them. Fuck that shit.

So I only told her part.

"C'mon, c'mon. Whatcha flickin your tail for?" She urged me. Flickin my tail? Huh?

"What?"

"When a cat is angry, annoyed, or disturbed it starts to flick it's tail. When I came down the stairs- in which you didn't hear me...?- you were radiating annoyance to the max. Now, tell me why?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to avoid the question- again.

"I remind you of a cat...?" I asked.

"Yes, you remind me very much of a lion. And your avoiding my question." She pointed out. Damn... she's good.

I decided to ignore that, too.

"And I didn't hear you because I was deep in thought."

"Oh?" She shrugged and left it at that. "I won't push you, you'll tell me when your ready. I hope." She eyed me.

Shit, now I wanted to tell her. How'd she do that?

I grabbed her hand since she was turning around- to go back upstairs, it seems- and I pulled her to me.

"Wait." I said.

She leaned against the wall-window thingy like I was doin earlier and pulled her hand back to cross her arms and wait patiently for me to open up.

I immediately felt the loss.

'What was that all about?' When I had touched her, I had felt... somewhat calmer... and now I feel emptier... ?

I swallowed and began.

"I was just thinkin about the Cullens'."

She nodded and said, "Ahh." As if that explained everything.

Suddenly I felt the need to tell her; just let it out.

I began to pace in front of her, while she kept quiet, I'm guessing she sensed my need to get all my thoughts together.

"You see, a part of me wants to forgive then and another wants to hate them forever, all of 'em. And I have no idea how to decide what to do!" In my thoughts I added, 'and some other horny part of me wants to fuck you senseless.' But that wouldn't be the smartest thing to say.

I finally looked at her, expecting pity or some shit, but she was looking at me like she was actually trying to help. I also got sympathy. She's been in the same spot, almost. She nodded her head.

"I know what you mean... and I understand... kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"Well, Jasper, I'm going to need the whole story."

'Great. Time to talk,' I thought grimly and nodded my head.

"Okay-" I took a deep breath.


	6. The Full Story

**Angel's Maiden**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 5.**

**A/N: Okay, so I've noticed I have not been writing disclaimers. So here they are for the rest of the chapters and the before chapters: I do not own any of the characters, just playing with them. Stephine Meyer owns Twilight and the Twilight characters.**

**

* * *

**

_"Well, Jasper, I'm going to need the whole story." Bella said.  
_

_'Great. Time to talk,' I thought grimly and nodded my head._

_"Okay-" I took a deep breath._

_

* * *

_"About a month ago Carlisle decided that it was time for a family hunt. We hadn't went on a family hunt since we first moved to Forks. Everyone got ready (when we go on hunts we like to be gone for a few days)...

_Flashback:_

_"Jazzy, baby!" Ally, my love, called for me from the bottom of the stairs. The family was just starting to get over leaving the human. A while back I had offered to take Edward and Ally back to Forks to just check on the human. They fuckin flipped out. So we did not._

_"Yeah, hun?" I called from my place on the bed, I was readin another Civil War book. I don't know why I torture myself, readin these. They always make me want to go find the idiot who wrote these and choke him. Damn Yanks. _

_"We're going on a family hunt, come on!" She was so excited. And, was that... lust? Ahhh... good. On family hunts me and her always end up stayin behind for awhile to 'make love' in the woods. Always fun. And we ain't the only ones, Em and Rose had fun doin that, too._

_"Comin!" I shouted, ready for some fun. I jumped up at my natural speed (vampire speed) and put the book on my side table on my side (obviously). I walked out the door to find Carlisle, Esme, Em, Edward, and Al. We were now waitin for Rose to gather her shit. She was done in only a few seconds._

_The hunting trip was completely normal for us: Emmett pushes Edward into a tree. Edward jumps on Emmett. Emmett drops to the ground. Rosalie and Alice are laughing. I am egging them on. Carlisle and Esme are frowning. Edward screams at Emmett. Emmett laughs. Edward rolls away from Emmett. We continue. Bears. Emmett pushes one off the cliff top. He jumps after it. I am hunting. A couple of bears near me. Emmett drags his bear up. Rosalie giggles. I jumped on the back of one of the bears. It was as if no one had ever been to Forks, nor met Bella. For the first time in a long while... I'm happy. Everyone is pretty much happy. Then Alice has a vision.  
_

_"Well?" said Emmett, smiling cheekily._

_"Nothing permanent," She chirped and Emmett beamed at her. Carlisle sighed, but he trusted her judgement. It amazed me how easily people trusted something as fickle as Alice's gift._

_Later that day, around 3 o'clock Edward heads home. Emmett and Rose go a separate way to do... things... I'm positive Alice has the same thing in my- for her lust spiked. She turns to me and hesitates. _

_"I'm going to go with Edward... Remember the vision I had earlier? Well... it was of Edward... and I'm worried about him. I'm going to go take care of him. Get your fill, and come to me." She takes off after Edward. I, of course, believe every word she says- after all, I have no reason not to. _

_I bagged a few lions, but get bored soon. I head home. _

_When I get there, I'm surprised Al hasn't greeted me, yet. I hear moving in my room, so I make my way up the stairs and my hand finds the knob. For some reason I hesitate... I have a bad feeling about what's in the room. But my Al is in there, so I turn the handle and open the door, only to find Edward and Alice on the bed. Edward clad in boxers only and Alice with no shirt on. Edward has his hands in her bra- the black lacey one, my favorite, the one I bought her for our anniversary, and Alice has her hands down his boxers. _

_She turns to me and gasps._

_"Oh, god, oh, god, Jasper!" Edward grunts and looks up at her with questioning eyes, seeing her head turned towards the door, his head snaps to look at me and his eyes widen._

_"Shit!" He curses and pulls away from Alice. I stand there- frozen._

_Flashback ends._

"Oh, Jasper." Bella sighs, lookin at me sadly.

"That ain't all." I chuckle humorlessly.

_Flashback:_

_"Just sign the goddamn papers, Alice! And it'll all be over!" I shout. I had my man, J. Jenks, get me divorce papers. _

_"I can't, Jaz." Alice whimpers._

_"Sign it!" I snarl and lean close in her face. The God of War has come out to play and she knows it. _

_"I'm sorry, so sorry," She whispers over and over again as she takes the divorce papers from my hands, her own shaking. She quickly signs her name, softly sobbing. Part of me wants to hold her; comfort her. But the God of War won't allow it. And the God of War is tired of not being in charge anymore, which means he is takin over. _

_I snatch the paper from her hands stiffly when she finishes. _

_"About time." I snap. _

_I leave the room- the room that she and Edward fucked in numerous times- and grab the duffel bag I had packed._

_When I enter the living room I see Carlisle holding a sobbing Esme on the couch, Emmett holding Rose, she was starin of in space. Her gaze snaps towards me and she shrugs off Emmett and stands. She slowly makes her way to me and pulls me down to hug her. I do and when she pulls away she whispers in my ear- not caring that everyone can hear:_

_"You'll always be my brother- no matter what happens. Keep in touch."_

_I nod and give her a small smile, "Yes, ma'am."_

_She returns to Emmett's arms and says rudely, "At least _some_ men have manners." As she gives Edward a death glare. Emmett pats me on the back when I pass, but doesn't look up from his glare at Edward. _

_"Don't worry, bro. Me and Rosie'll give em hell for ya."_

_I chuckle and say, "You do that, Em. Bye."_

_I give Esme a hug, promising to call. Shake Carlisle's hand, he pulls me into a hug, too. Then I'm out the door. I say nothing to Edward. If I do, I'll probably end up killing him. He thinks, because he can read minds, that he'll hold his own, or even beat me, but he hasn't seen the real God of War fight. He fights on instinct. No one- not even himself, knows what he's gonna do next._

_Flashback ends._

"You did the right thing by not killin Edward. Though if I was put in that position, I wouldn't hold back. I'd beat the shit outta both." Bella said hotly. _  
_


	7. The Phone Call

**Angel's Maiden**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I gazed into his onyx eyes for a moment, thinking. He needs to hunt. And I really need time to let everything sink in. I sighed.

"Go hunt. When you get back we can talked more, that work for you?"

Looking slightly surprised (that I noticed, I guess), he nodded before taking off at a joggers pace.

"I'll back in an hour or less!" He called over his shoulder.

_I'm down with that... a full hour to myself... what to do, oh, what to do. First: Chocolate. Chocolate is a need. Deff, babe, deff._

The shrill ring of the phone brought me out of talkin to myself. I sighed (dauumn, I seem to be doin that alot...) and headed towards the living room, all the while wonderin who the _fuck_ is callin me at, what, _four_ o'clock in the fuckin _mornin!_ One thing I know is that they're lucky as shit that I ain't asleep. Speakin of sleep... I really need to get some. I'm glad I took the week off work, last night, before Jasper got here.

The constant shrill of my cell was gettin too annoyin to ignore so I half ran half jogged to it and presses the 'talk' button.

"City Morgue, you kill; we chill!" I answered in a chirpy, preppy, over enthusiastic voice.

"Your unbelievable." The voice on the other end chuckled. I was so _not_ in the mood to be laughed at tonight.

"I try. I sit in front of the mirror everyday before I go to bed, and practice being difficult and annoying. I see all my hard work has paid off. I'm so proud," I pretended to wipe a tear off of my face.

"Really?" I heard another voice ask. _Emmett._

"No, Emmett, she's being sarcastic." Yet, _another_ voice answered patiently before I could make another snarky comment. _Carlisle._

"Oh..." There was silence for a moment.

"Do I need to remind you three-"

"Err-six." Rosalie interrupted.

"That it is four o'clock in the _morning_ and I would like to _sleep_?" I ignored her comment... for a moment.

"Wait-six?" I asked. That would mean... Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward... _six._ Sonofabitch!

"Yes, dear." I heard Esme say. Bitch, please. Dear? Get a life. Oh, wait, you can't cuz you're dead. Ha-ha-ha!

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, tired of this shit. They had me on speakerphone. I know, I know, a bit slow to just realize that... but... fuck it.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" I heard a tinkling voice ask. I recognized it immediately. _Alice, the pixie bitch..._

"And, just which dwarf are you?" I asked sweetly, "Phony? Whore? Oh! Or maybe,-"

"Bella!" She said, sounding hurt.

A laughing Rosalie spoke next. "Have you spoken to Jasper, Bella? Sounds like it."

"Why are you being mean to me, Bella?" Pixie Bitch asked.

"Are you having a nice evening?" Carlisle decided to cut in.

"I've had a perfectly wonderful evening. But this wasn't it." I responded and I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Damn. She's good." He said.

At just that moment Jasper decided to make an appearance.

"Bella? I'm back." He said as he strolled casually through the large window that opens. The he froze when he noticed my tense position and the phone in his hand.

"Fuuuck." I muttered. His eyes (a bright gold, might I add) darkened.

"Fuck is right." He muttered back. The other end of the phone was silent. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before coming to sit by me. He leaned on me slightly and I patted his shoulder comfortably. I winked at him, tellin him in my own way that everything will be alright. _Besides, they still don't know where I live. Yet..._ I grimaced at that particular thought.

"Is that Jasper?" Rosalie's voice rang through.

"Why, of course not." I said innocently, perhaps a bit too innocently though...

"Bella... don't lie to me."

"And why not?"

"Because _I_ never lied to _you._" She responded. Well... shit... she has me there.

I gave Jasper a questioning look. He sighed and his eye brows furrowed for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he smirked. He reached out for the phone and I handed it to him, curiously. He pressed the 'End conversation' button lightly. I looked at him shocked for a moment, after I heard the beep accompany it. He smirked at me for a moment before we both burst out loud laughter and I ended up crying with laughter until I ached.

Don't laugh at us (laugh _with _us, hehe) we needed it.

Damn... I never did get my freakin' chocolate.

**Okay, reviews = update.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I didn't get as many reviews for the last chap as I hoped... soo, yeah (: Forgive me?**

**Anyways... tell me what ya'll think? Good, bad? Funny? That's what I was aimin for... so I hope so.  
**


	8. The Damn Chocolate

**Angel's Maiden**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Alright, Jazzy, whatcha wanna do?" I asked after we got over our little laughin fit.

_Little? Pshh..._

Maybe it was a _bit_ larger than that...

_Excuse me? A _bit._ That's bull shit and you and I both know that. You were laughin for a full fifteen minutes!_

I don't care, get the fuck over it. And yes, I did just stick my tongue out mentally. So ha!

_I won't comment on that..._

Good...

"What?". I asked Jasper. He was lookin at me kinda weirdly.

"Umm... Nothing..." Aight.

"Soo, what do you want to do?" I repeated, lookin at him.

He didn't answer for a moment. Then, finally, he shrugged.

"No idea."

"Oh, you're hopeless." I sighed. "C'mon. I'm hungry, and I need to cook something... potatoes sound fairly good... Hmm... or-" I went off listenin a couple types of food, and Jasper looked at me with a 'What-the-fuck-?' kinda look.

"What? I like to cook, cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it." I sniffed. People _always_ make fun of me for lovin to cook, too much. Well, actually they make fun of me for lovin to eat so much... but that's besides the point.

And, I still never did get my chocolate. I glanced at the clock on my phone, and to my great surprise it began to ring again.

"Poolroom; 8 Ball speakin'!" I answered, again, another preppy, cheerful voice. Ughh.

"Oh... sorry, wrong number..." I snorted and Jasper looked at the phone like it was retarded.

"Emmett, you idiot! That _is_ Bella!"

"Nu-uh. It's the eight ball!"

"Emmett, give me the god damn phone." Rosalie sighed.

"But- it's the wrong number." He said stubbornly.

"EMMETT! Now!"

"Admit it, it's the wrong number. You gave me the wrong number!" He begin to sing.

I dropped the phone, laughing, and Jasper grabbed it up, grinning. He held it while we listened to Emmet's and Rosalie's banter for a moment. Then I got bored.

"Hang it up, I wanna get me some chocolate." I told him.

"Wait!" Rosalie yelled.

I rolled my eyes along with Jasper and he tapped the 'end convo' button lightly again.

It was quiet for a moment...

"Um, Jasper...?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes," He answered, his expression guarded.

"Will you do me a favor- pleeease?"

"Uhh, sure... What is is you want?"

"Go buy me some friggin chocolate." I snapped.

He jumped up away from and gave me a weird look.

"Uh, okay..."

"Awwe, thank you!" I said sweetly again.

"What the fuck? Are you bipolar?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir." I giggled. I noticed his eyes darken considerately... So, he likes being called 'sir', huh... Or maybe he just likes to feel like he's in charge. Not that he ever will be here. Ha-ha.

"But, I'm not crazy," I said indignantly, and crossed my arms over my chest. "My therapist calls me special," I added with a huff. Jasper began to laugh.

"Though, I do have a certificate that says I'm insane," I grinned at him. "It has it's uses." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the door.

"You better be going to get me my damn chocolate!" I called behind him.


	9. Bella's Chocolate

**Angel's Maiden**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

** Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just kinda lost inspiration for a while there... You see a dear friend of mine (Tom cat) was ran over. I know what you're thinking, 'It was just a goddamn cat,' but it was _my_ cat. My baby. Sooo... yeahh. I just lost inspiration there. My cat used to sit on my lap when I typed out my shit and now he ain't there anymore... so it just reminded me of him too much. ANYWAYS... You're reviews kinda talked me into writing another chapter. So thanks...**

**Sorry for going all mushy and shit an ya.**

* * *

~Jasper P.O.V.~

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Bella. When she was being all bipolar and shit- it seemed real. I had to ask her... and she told me she really fuckin had bi-fuckin-polar. Oh, god. Peter would have a fuckin heyday from this shit. Him and Bella... Peter and Bella... Bella and Peter... Her and Peter... oh, god. It was a match made in heaven or some place farther south from it. They were going to be best fuckin friends and I knew it. It's gonna get a hell ofa lot more interesting with Bella in our little family. I chuckled to myself. Fuck... the things we were going to do.

"Hey, Jazzy man!" Peter's voice rang out through the phone.

"Hey, dick, what did I say about calling me that?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed. I was currently in the twenty-four/seven hour CVS store that was at least eighteen miles from Bella's house.

"Well, I think it included something about, oh I dunno, 'roasting me alive', is that right?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes, I remember, I just don't give a shit."

"Yeah? You don't?" I smirked.

"He does!" I heard a sweet southern belle tang ring out from the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Char." Peter sarcastically said again. The sarcastic fucker.

"I think you're over using your sarcasm privilege." I said.

"Nahh, not yet." I could hear his grin. "So, what do you think of my best friend?" He continued. "Great, isn't she? Pretty fuckin hot, too."

"Who the fuck you talkin' bout, Peter?" I was confused. And I still don't know what the fuck kinda chocolate to get the woman.

"Get her a regular Hershey's, some M&Ms, and a Zero bar. The last is in a silver wrapper. And I'm talkin' bout Hells Bells." He said. Sometimes I'm glad for his fucked up power. You see, Peter just knows things. Right now, is one of those times. But most of the fuckin time it's a bitch.

"You mean Bella?" I asked, grabbing a few Hersheys and about six or so M&M bags. Where are those fuckin Zero bars, thingy.

"Yes, Bella." He said patiently. "Great isn't she?" He repeated.

"Yeah, she's pretty fuckin great." I chuckled.

"Oh, I know." I could hear his shit-eatin grin. "Oh, and she ain't really bi-polar. She was just fucking with you."

"Really? That's good..."

"I lied, she is bi-polar." He chuckled.

"Daauummn." I murmured as I grabbed a few Zero bars. They magically appeared in front of me, I believe the magical turtle-riding unicorns made them do that.

"Have you heard her sing, yet?" He asked.

"No, have you?"

"Nope, but I have seen our reaction so either it's REALLY good or REALLY bad." He cackled. My phone suddenly beeped and I considered not even looking at it... but then I realized that it could be Bella so I took a quick peak. It read '1 new message'.

**I've found out why it's raining so much in Forks. – Bella.**

I chucked and replied.

**Why? – Jasper.**

I hit the send button and returned the phone to my ear in time to hear Peter laughing.

"What's so fuckin funny?" I asked.

He continued to laugh, "Just wait." My phone beeped again and I chuckled at what Bella wrote.

**Because God is pissing on Forks. – Bella**.

"That's whats so funny." Peter's voice rang through my cell. I grinned and typed my reply.

**Care to elaborate? – Jasper.**

Her response was immediate:

**Fuck no.**** –**** Bella.**

And then before I could type back the cell phone beeped again.

**I hope you got my fucking Zero bars.**** – Bella.**

I rolled my eyes and silently thanked Peter.

"You're welcome!" He called, still chuckling. "Isn't she a gem?"

**Yes Ma'am. – Jasper. **

She didn't reply after that unfortunately, so I proceeded to the check out line where the female human behind the counter gave all the candy in the basket a 'What the fuck?' look, then glance at me and her breath stopped. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Her feelings were full of lust.

'Great, another hormonal female. Just what we need.' I thought. I had forgot about the cell phone on my hand and now heard sexual noises comin' from it so I scowled and snapped it shut.

"Sorry 'bout that." I muttered, my twang full out.

"Huh?" Was the blonde's intelligent response. I merely rolled my eyes.

"Just do your damn job." I snapped at her.

"R-right." She stuttered and made a grab for the basket but missed so I set the basket in front of her with an eye brow raised, slightly. She blushed bright red and wouldn't look me in the eye when she finished and as I left. I chuckled slightly to myself. Emmett would have a lot of fun with her. I felt a wave of sadness hit me. The girl back there reminded me of the old Bella. But this Bella is different. She's not the same. She's a smart ass, independent, and a fighter. She's tough, graceful, and badass, yet she's still somehow retained her incredible ability to love and feel, not to mention her unselfishness. Bella is beautiful, outgoing, and playful. She's all the good things the old Bella was and all the marvelous things the old Bella could never be.

I began my run back to Bella's place, thinking of her.


	10. Back to Bella's House

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Hey there, if you all haven't noticed I changed my name. Twice lol. I really couldn't chose, so eventually I just started asking around my house what would be a good pen name for me. I got a few weird ones... but finally I came to Sammy, my fifteen year old annoying as shit stepbrother. I love him and I hate him. Since he is my only sibling even close to my age we hang out a lot. And well... he understands me pretty fucking well. One thing I absolutely hate about him is his nicknames for me. One is Physco Barbie. (Another is Ice Queen, and one more is Firecracker) Well I decided I actually like Physco Barbie so now it's my pen name lol. What do you think? Should I change it to one of my previously mentioned ones? Or a totally different like... oh, I don't know... GreenEyes? Or should it stay Angel's Maiden? I don't know, help me out here!**

* * *

~Jasper P.O.V.~

When I got back at Bella's place she was curled of on the couch lookin' entranced in a book, 'Wuthering Heights'. It looked old and raggedy, but I can't say much considering the books I have at the Cullens'. At that moment I realized something... I am homeless. I'm sure the surprise was evident on my face, and Bella would have immediately notice but she hadn't seen or heard be come in. I quickly masked it before she asked or noticed because truthfully I really didn't was to think about it much less talk about it.

Bella had taken off the little silk robe and was now more exposed. She was wearing a thin white camisole and her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, a few wavy tendrils falling loosely down her back. The robe was piled next to her on the couch. I could have watched her for hours, reading. The sight of her soft bare shoulders was nearly overwhelming. It was quite an effort to resist the urge to wrap my hands around them and then slide them down her arms. She looked so…_touchable_. I tried (and failed) to shake away those thoughts and walked to the couch. I tried to make some noise so as not to startle her, but when I tapped her on the shoulder she nearly jumped a mile, her book flying into the air.

The sight was so comical I couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes had almost popped out of her head and her lips formed a small 'O' shape. She narrowed her eyes upon hearing my laugh and shot forward. I was so surprised when she pounced I didn't do anything to prevent it from happened. She knocked me onto the floor and I'm sure my face was similar to what hers looked like earlier.

She crouched next to me, a smirk on her sweet lips and smacked my chest loudly.

"Think that's funny, you Ass? You should see your face!" She then proceeded to whip out a camera from off the coffee table and snap a picture of me. After that, imagine my shock when she put the damn thing down her shirt!

"What the fuck?" Was my intelligent response. She shook her head slightly with a full blown sexy smirk on her face.

"You suck." She turned on her heel and curled back up on the couch with her book.

Again, I just had to say it, "What the fuck?"

She smirked and winked then said, "Well, Jasper, Fuck is an English word that is generally considered profane which, in its most literal meaning, refers to the act of sexual interc-" I rolled my eyes at her then tossed the bag of chocolate on the seat next to her, cuttin' off the end of her sentence. I jumped up from the floor and stood at my full height.

"You got me my chocolate!" She grinned and stood up and fucking _patted_ my head and said, "Atta boy!" Then began digging through the CVS bag. I shook my head, once again, and plopped down in her spot and picked up her book.

She grabbed the zero bar then pulled the wrapper off and came and sat next to me slowly, lookin' deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked her softly, watchin' her hair dance in the breeze comin' from the window. A small smile graced her face.

"Just thinkin' about how I was left behind...," Her voice was soft and distant. I felt immensely guilty. It was my fault for losing control. I knew, the whole time, I knew, I shouldn't of stepped those few steps closer. But she was just so beautiful and entrancing. I couldn't help my self.

"I'm really sorry about that, Darlin'" I told her, my voice gentle. Her smile wavered as she turned toward me.

"Sugar, it wasn't your fault." She replied, "Not only were you feelin' your bloodlust, but also five other vampire's. Even if you fifteen feet away you wouldn't have been able to resist. I understand." She paused for a second, "Prayer, thought, virtually nothing can change the past, but the effect of the past can be changed so the negativity will have no emotional effect on us."

I was surprised. A moment ago she was completely playful and fun, and now she was serious and sincere... I think I'm gonna have whiplash.

"You're right." I told her with a smile.

She gave a small unladylike snort and replied, "'Course I am!" It was then I noticed the slight southern accent that she had likely picked up from Chief Swan.

A honey blonde lock fell into my eyes, absently Bella pushed it behind my ear. Her fingers lingered there, so I reached up, staring into her big, beautiful brown eyes and held her hand to my face. I gently nuzzled my cheek into her warm hand. She didn't do or say anything, just let me. Abruptly I realized what I was doin' and yanked my hand back and pulled away. She stared at me, hurt clear in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-" I started.

"It's fine," She produced a big fake smile.

"No, I don't want you to get the wrong idea-"

"What is the wrong idea, Jasper?" She asked.

"Just- that, I-I don't know. That I wouldn't do anything with you because you were my brother's ex. Or that I use it to think of you as a sister."

"Use to?"

"Well, I certainly hope most brothers don't think the thoughts I have been thinkin' bout you, about their sisters." I chuckled, "But anyways, before, I haven't touched a human in so long... and I forgot how warm ya'll are. That's all." And soft. Defiantly soft. Or was that just Bella?

Now she just looked amused, and didn't respond. I was incredibly frustrated and I just wanted to lean over and find out if her lips were as soft and warm as her hand. I stood and she continued to look amused as she watched me.

"Do you mind of I go in the library and read?" I asked.

"Not at all," She made a sweeping gesture, "Shoo."

I smiled at her and heard her heart beat faster.

"Shoo!" She repeated and I chuckled and made my way into her small library and begun lookin' through the books.


	11. And You Can Hold Me All You Want

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind  
**

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

Thanks for all your review from the last chapter! Review more if you love me!

* * *

~Bella P.O.V.~

I'll admit I was shamelessly watchin' Jasper's ass as he walked to my library. I mean, it's hard _not_ to. Have you seen it? Well, probably not, but it's really nice...

"Bella, I know you're starin' at my ass, Darlin'," I heard Jasper call.

"Your point?" I asked. All I got in response was a chuckle. I smiled slightly and glanced at the watch on my left wrist. 5:43. I never did go to bed... nor did I eat... besides a few candy bars. I set my book on the coffee table, stood, and stretched my hands to the ceiling. My cami road up a bit to expose a bit of my creamy pale skin. I slowly made my way up the stairs into my rather large room.

My room was painted a gray-blue color. Wooden floor boards, my big bed in the middle, which had cream covers and a ton of pillows, two side tables on either side of my bed, and two dressers, one with a large mirror nailed above it, thanks to Jake. My lamp and alarm clock were on my right side table, where as my I-pod, Laptop, and book was stored in the other. A pillow was thrown on the floor. I sighed and grabbed my I-pod and laptop and took them downstairs.

Ever since Jasper got here I've been thinkin' a lot about the Cullens'. After they left I finished up high school as a zombie pretty much. Then one night Charlie called Jake, saying I need to get out and have some fun. He took me to a bar/club. Turned out it was karaoke night there and Jake somehow talked me into singin', there was a record dealer there, with is girlfriend, taking a break from work, but when he heard me he immediately gave me his number and set me up a deal. And that's how my career as a singer began. I frowned slightly as I set my laptop on the table in the kitchen and turned to begin makin' pancakes.

I heated a small amount of cooking oil in a frying pan, then mixed flour, sugar, egg and milk together in a large mixing bowl. I mixed well until all the ingredients where blended. Then slowly I add water until the batter is not too thick yet not too thin. The thicker the batter, the thicker the pancakes will be. And I like my pancakes think. I ontinue to mix until there are no lumps in the batter. I slowly poured the batter into the frying pan, making two. I let them fry for around four minutes, while looking for a good song to listen.

While I was turned I didn't notice Jasper ghost into the kitchen and sit at the table, watching me.

"Hey there," I smiled at him.

"Isn't it a bit early for pancakes?" He asked, eye brow raised.

I shot him an amused look.

"Right, 'cause you like to have your pancakes later. 'Cause you actually eat them and all." I responded and he laughed.

"Soo, how have _you_ been?" He asked casually.

"Eh, I can't complain... too much." I turned away from the pan after I flipped the pancakes and winked at him. He smiled.

"You should smile more often. It makes you look nicer." I mused out loud as I turned back to my pancakes. I felt a wave of amusement him me. I giggled.

"Well, that's gonna take a while to get use to. How long you plannin' on stayin' here, Shug?" I glanced at him. He stiffened in the slightest and a small frown took place on his face.

"As long as you'll let me, I suppose."

I nodded to him, thinkin'.

It'd be nice to have some company here with me. It's not like I stay here often, though. I mean with work and everything... I'm really just here on vacation. I wouldn't mind Jasper actually livin' here. It's not like he's imposing or anything.

"You know, this is really just my safe house, err, vacation house. You're free to live here." I grinned at him.

"Really?" Surprise flooded the room.

"Nooo, I'm just sayin' that to get your hopes high." I sarcastically said. He grinned and suddenly I was in his stone arms. We seemed to melt into each other, the pancakes, the room, the oven, everything forgotten. My eyes fluttered close as I returned the embrace.

"Thank you so much, Darlin', I don't know what I'd without you." I could feel his cool breath against my ear, and I knew I needed to distract m-err, him. Right, yeah.

"Be homeless?" He laughed and pulled back, shaking his head.

"Not quite. But I would have to deal with hearin' two horn-dogs goin' at it every night like fuckin' jackrabbits," He chuckled.

"So, you would live with Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked. Would they really live the rest of the family for Jasper? I mean, Jasper and Rosalie had to be close. They did pretend to be twins for a long while.

"Nah, but that was an option, too. I could've live with two friends of mine, Peter and Charlotte."

"Oh. What were your options?"

"One- buy another house," He began tickin' them off his fingers, "Two- live with Rose and Em, Three- Live with Peter and Char, or Four- Find you and move in with you, if you let me. Now which sounds most appealin' to you, Darlin'?" He smirked and continued, "If I bought another house they'd find me and somehow convince me to live with them and shit. And if I lived with Rose and Em or Char and Peter then well... nights wouldn't be too fun. Unless I had my own gal," He fuckin' _winked _at me then. I rolled my eyes.

"I see your point."

"Thought you would." He smiled, still holdin' me. I squirmed a bit and his arms tightened.

"I really wouldn't like you let you go, Sugar. This is the most female interaction I've had in a while. Sorry." But he didn't seem sorry, really. He was smirkin'. I laughed.

"Fine, just let me get my pancakes and we can go watch a movie and you can hold me all you want on the couch. Deal?" I proposed.

He made a little huffing sound, but let me go, "I'm holdin' you to that promise, Darlin'," He seemed to find that amusing.

I got my pancakes and when I turned back around he was gone. Probably on the couch waitin' for me. Slick fucker.

I saw Jasper waitin' for me on the couch and I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest as we watched the early mornin' news.

"Thank you, Bella," He whispered and kissed my hair softly.

"You're welcome, Jasper." I whispered back with a small smile, not lookin' away from the screen.


	12. Tease

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind  
**

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

READ HERE! VVVV

Thanks for all your review from the last chapter! And guess what! I got a banner! And I made a new website for this story (: Look on my profile for it! Tell me what you think, too!

* * *

~Bella P.O.V.~

My eyes flickered open groggily. I blinked a few times before I was able to fully open them, which were greeted by a plain white ceiling. I hadn't remembered goin' to sleep... And where am I? I feel far too comfortable to be in my satin cloaked bed... I frowned, blinked again as the sun's rays hit me and looked up into amused and familiar whiskey colored eyes.

"Wazzgoinon?" I slurred.

~Jasper P.O.V.~

She sat up groggily and blinked at me slowly, beautiful brown eyes tired and sleepy, the silhouette on her shirt wrinkled. "Wazzgoinon?" she slurred.

"You feel asleep," I chuckled, "Then I moved you onto my lap so you would be more comfortable."

Her red, plump lips formed an 'O' shape.

I remember Edward sayin' once that she talked in her sleep, but unfortunately she didn't last night. I was hopin' for a peek into what she was thinkin'...

Bella asleep was cutest thing I had ever seen. She fell asleep in my arms and I didn't had the heart to moved her away, so I moved her closer. Plus, I liked to watch her ever-changing expressions. She would smile, frown and pout at random moments.

I had moved us so I was sprawled out on the couch and she was next to me, her legs between mine, her head on my chest. The weight of her little body sleeping on my chest was so comforting. I forgot how warm humans are... or how soft. I had wrapped my arms protectively around her and place my head on top of her's, then set the T.V. to a Civil War documentary, tryin' my hardest not to yell at how wrong they were. Of course I slipped up a few times, but she didn't wake up, only frowned and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable.

"Civil War documentary?" She asked, right before she yawned.

"Yupp." I nodded, not takin' my eyes of the screen.

Fuckin' Yanks...

We should've won. You see, if I wasn't changed, and was still in the battle then, we defiantly would've won. Fuckin' Yanks... I scowled and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I poked her stomach.

"Your face." She said, seriously.

"What's so funny about my face?" I asked her and she just shook her head and laughed. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly she began wiggling. I gave her a questionin' look.

"I need to get up, what time is it? I have things I need to do today." She trailed off.

"It's around three, and what if I don't want to let you go?" I teased her as she wiggled some more.

"C'mon, Jasper! I need to go shoppin'!" She said.

"You, Shoppin'? Alice would shit a brick." I said and she burst out laughin'.

"You're right, she probably would. But I need to get some new clothes, and so do you." She told me. "Now, come on, we gotta go!"

"But-Right now?" I whined, "I wanna see how it ends," I continued. I really didn't give a shit about the movie, just the position we are in. I've grown fond of it in the past few hours.

She grinned," We win, so ha."

"Whatever. Go, get dressed, eat, whatever." I huffed. _We_ should have won. Not the damn Yanks. Fuckin' Yanks...

"You have to let go of me so I can, Jasper." She giggled and I slowly let go of her with a sigh. When she stood and stretched her hands to the ceilin' I smacked her ass.

"Jasper!" She gasped.

"Yes?" I looked at her innocently. Her lips twitched, and I felt a wave of lust come from her along with amusement. I grinned up at her.

"Like that, huh?" I laughed. Her face resembled a question mark.

"No." She said, lips tight.

"Forget somethin', Darlin'?"

"No." She repeated, this time less sure.

"Empath over here," I made a gesture at me self. She scowled at me, the suddenly her feelin's of annoyance, amusement, and slight embarrassment changed. I was immediately suspicious.

She slowly climbed on top of me so she was straddling me. She put her arms around me neck and her legs on my lap.

"And, what if I _do _like it, Soldier?" She breathed against my ear as I leaned back against the couch.

"It's Major," I whispered back, causing her raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, what if I like it, _Major_?"

"Then I reckon I'll be doin' it more often." I smirked at her.

"Oh really?" She practically purred back. Damn, who knew Bella had this side? And how the fuck did Eddie manage _not_ to fuck her? Crazy shit...

"Oh yeah," I breathed.

"Well it's too bad I don't like it." She said wistfully while standin' up."

What the fuck? She turned and started towards the stairs, toward her bedroom, while swayin' her hips... Damn, that _ass._ I have to say, I've always been an ass man. Alice... well, she really didn't have an ass. I mean it was there, just hardly. Maria had a nice ass... but Bella's... just... damn.

"Tease!" I called after her, still starin' at her ass as she climbed the stairs. I heard her soft laughter in response and a small, 'True, so true.'

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I slid into Bella's passenger seat of her Ferrari 612 Scaglietti. Damn... where the hell did she get this money? I'll have to ask her soon. Right now we were goin' shoppin'. Bella has yet to come out of the house though.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She chanted as she made her way out the door, lockin' it. "I had to shut the window."

"It's fine," I chuckled at her flustered appearance.

"Okay... I should probably tell you now... that...Well, I kinda sing... so I'm kinda famous... which means that there will kinda be some paparazzi..." She mumbled.

"You sing?" I say in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" She snapped at me, "Yes, I sing, God..."

I chuckled.

"So, where exactly are we goin'?" I asked.

"Well, Gucci, which is a total must, Louis Vuitton, I plan on gettin' a new dress, Chanel, I wouldn't mind gettin' new glasses, and they have pretty nice ones," She continued on, and I kinda ignored her, reachin' for the radio.

"What stations play your songs?" I asked.

She glanced over at me, pullin' out of the drive. I noticed that she got over her aversion to speed, we were hittin' eighty, almost ninety. She pursed her lips.

"97.1, 101.5, 100.9, 100.3," She listed a few more off. I went to the first one, 97.1.

'_And here is Bella Swan with 'I look so good without you' on Hank F.M._

_mhh yeahh_

_ boy i would have thought that,_  
_ when you left me i'd be broken,_  
_ with my confidence gone,_  
_ so gone._  
_ hey boy i would have thought that_  
_ when you said that you don't want me_  
_ i'd feel ugly as if something was wrong,'_

"That's you?" I asked, surprised.

"Yupp." She nodded her head, and popped the 'p'.

"Wow..." I said, "You're great!"

A light pink blush came over her cheeks, "Thanks, Jasper."

We were quiet the song, just listenin'.

_'standin' in front of the mirror_  
_ my skins never been clearer_  
_ my smiles never been whiter_  
_ (chorus:)_  
_ I look so good without you_  
_ Got me a new hair do_  
_ Lookin' fresh and brand new_  
_ since you said that we were through_  
_ done with your lies_  
_ baby now my tears dry_  
_ you can see my brown eyes_  
_ ever since you said goodbye_

_ i look so good_  
_ i look so good without you_  
_ i look so good_  
_ i look so good without you_

_ hey i never would have thought that_  
_ when you left me_  
_ i'd feel sexy and so good in my skin again_  
_ and i never would have known that_  
_ i'd be dreaming so much better_  
_ without you in my head_

_ standin' in front of the mirror_  
_ my clothes never fit better_  
_ my laughs never been louder_

_ (repeat chorus)_

_ i look so good_  
_ i look so good without you_  
_ i look so good i look so good without you_

_ now baby my body's lookin' better than before_  
_ ain't biting my nails since you walked out of that door_  
_ i realize now i deserve so much more_  
_ than what you give_  
_ than what you give_  
_ than what you give ohhhh_'

* * *

I noticed the trees thinin' and more cars makin' an appearance.

"We're almost there," Bella smiled at me, noticin' me lookin' around, curious.

"So, shoppin'..."

"It won't be that bad," She laughed at me.

I grimaced. With Alice, shoppin' was horrible...

I should have more faith in Bella, though. She hated shoppin' with Alice almost as much as I did, maybe more. So I expect it to be better than with Alice... The little bitch. She's lucky she's a fuckin' woman. A girl. More like. She needs to grow up and mature.

"Okay, I'm goin' to warn you, again, that there will be paparazzi, and rumors, considerin' they've never seen me with a man. Women, yes, men, no. So, likely, you're gonna start a fire. Hope you don't mind... I didn't really think about it until just now..."

"I don't mind, at all. Shouldn't I be lucky? I mean I'm 'datin'' a very beautiful and talented girl."

She smirked and agreed, then proceeded to open her car door, I jumped out before she could and opened it for her and grinned at her. She looked mildly surprised.

"What can I say?" I began in reply to her raised eyebrow. "My Momma, rest her soul, raised me with manners."

"I'm glad, kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, kinda. Cause, if you weren't such a gentleman, Edward and Alice would be dead, no?" She smirked.

"I supposed you're right, Sugar."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." She teased me.

"Sure you are," I drawled out.

"Oh, god. There they are," She muttered with a pointed look over by a dinner. I saw a crowd of people, all in black, just watchin' the people around them.

Then the whisperers started.

'Oh my god, is that Bella Swan?'

'Look! Bella Swan!'

'The singer!'

'There she is!'

'Think she'd give us her autograph.'

"Damn," Bella muttered. "Do your best to completely ignore them, okay?" I nodded at her.

* * *

~Bella P.O.V.~

I never knew that I would have that much fun shopping but I absolutely adored it and the difference was simply Jasper. He just made everything better. I laughed as I recounted how I could not make up my mind over five dresses I had tried on. I wasn't that I couldn't decide. It was the fact that Emmett would look at me every five seconds, with wide eyes, askin' how I got so hot. I had taken a long time, though. And finally, then he got frustrated and grabbed the dresses and bought them all for me, even if I could pay for them myself, paying a whopping twenty grand for them. After that stunt, as punishment, I dragged him to Victoria Secret but regretted the decision instantly when he started to throw random pieces of lingerie at me tellin' me that I would look hot in the pieces that he chose. We ended up spending several thousand of dollars so I could just draw out his torture.

"You know, we're goin' to have a fashion show or whatever the fuck you girls call 'em, when we get home with those lingerie." Jasper causally told me.

"Oh really?"

"Hells Yes."

I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"You really wanna see me half naked, more or less, huh?" I teased him.

He simply shrugged and tried to discreetly check out my breasts, and he probably would've checked out my ass, too, had I not been sittin'.

"You know, I can see you, right?"

He looked up from my breasts long enough to smirk at me.

"Jasper," I sighed.

"Yes?" His face was the perfect picture of innocence.

I sighed again, rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh, you love me and you know it," He teased me and I winked at him.

"Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

**This is defiantly the longest chapter I have ever wrote, tell me what you think? Do you like it? No, yes, maybe? **

**Oh, and here is my website, tell me what you think, again ahaa:**

http:/xangelsmaidenx(dot)webs(dot)com/leftbehind(dot)htm

**AND, I have the outfit, and shoppin' clothes she bought and wore. AGAIN, tell me what you guys think if it! (:**

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/left_behind_chp_10/set?id=20922401

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/lb_chp_11/set?id=20892660

**REVIEW!**


	13. Hoss, And A Little Somethin' Extra

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind  
**

**Chapter 12

* * *

**

READ HERE! VVVV

Thanks for all your review from the last chapter! And guess what! I got a banner! And I made a new website for this story (: Look on my profile for it! Tell me what you think, too!

* * *

~Bella P.O.V.~

"I love you," I told him, seriously.

"Every little thing about you. I'd marry you if I could," I continued, "From that adorable button nose, to your big gold eyes. And those ears, dear god," I reached out and softly stroked his ears.

"You, my love, are comin' home with me. _And_ you get to sleep in my bed. With me, of course." He looked at me with his big puppy eyes. I grinned at him.

"I have no doubt you are goin' to be the love of my life now." I clarified. "Just as long as you don't eat anybody." I frowned slighty, "Or my clothes or shoes. Get it?" He gave me a soft 'woof'. "Good."

I turned to Jasper. "What do you think of our new puppy?"

"He's...cute..." Jasper said hesitantly.

"Cute? Just... cute? He's adorable!" I cried, ignorin' the weird looks from the watchers.

"You, sir, need to get your eyes checked." I pointed at him.

I turned back to the puppy, we were passin' by on our way home from shoppin' and saw him in the window of the 'Billy's Pet Store', watchin' the cars go by.

"I have a feelin' you're gonna get BIG," I spread my hours out to show him, "So I'm goin' to name you... hmm... Hoss. What do you think Jasper?" I turned, yet again, back to Jasper.

"Perfect." He said, and sent me a dazzling smile.

"Great! How much?" I turned to the cashier or what the fuck ever, who was starin' at me with wide eyes.

"You're, You're Bella-a S-Swan!" She stuttered.

"Yes. I am," I said patiently, "How much to buy this dog?"

She seemed to get a hold of herself. Finally. She narrowed her eyes at me and glanced at Jasper lustfully.

"A lot." She said, nasally.

My gaze turned into a glare and I opened my mouth to answer, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Well, I think we can handle that," **(A/N: You HAVE to watch this, or else! :http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=7D1qGeFaXfw&playnext_from=TL&videos=NzgPYiZmqM0.)**

She blinked and huffed, (and puffed, well, not really...). "Whatev. He's..." She flipped through a few pages on a clipboard, "4,500.00." She smirked.

"Really?" I said, I figured he'd be more. He's so adorable.

"Yes," Her smirk got bigger.

"Huh... I thought they cost more...?" I turned to Jasper. He shrugged.

"They vary. But that sounds about right, really."

"Okay," I shrugged then gave her the money after diggin' in my purse for a few moments. She looked slightly surprised.

**(A/N: Hoss (A big horse or somethin' like that,) :http:/media(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/german%20shepard/sexynurse_?o=21. Is he adorable, or what? LOL)**

"Great! Jasper, will you get some food and food bowl. Oh! And water bowl... and toys, and collar, and leash. Shoot, need some help?" I rambled.

He chuckled, " I got it, Bells."

"Great!" I repeated grinnin' at him. I hopped up quickly and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and left.

"Soo... is that your boyfriend?" The chick asked, starin' after Jasper.

"Hmm... not quite, just a family friend, but it may lead to somethin' more, you know?" I told her and followed her gaze down the aisle.

It was silent as I petted Hoss with a small smile on my face and the chick watched on.

"Okay, I got a leather collar and a leather leash." Jasper told me, "And I'm payin' for 'em."

"But-" I began, but he frowned at me and sent me a wave of acceptance.

"Wait, Jasper, no fair with the whole emotions thing." I huffed.

"Sorry Bella." He grinned. I had a sudden overwhelmin' Deja Vu feelin'. And I remembered, he did the same thing right before my birthday party at school. With Alice.

I looked at him and he looked slightly pained, he must've remembered too.

Sucks...

"Yeah, it does..." Jasper said. Huh?

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah, Darlin', you did." He chuckled.

"Oh," I said. Then maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

He copied me.

And at that instant, I have no clue what came over me. I just wanted that tongue in my mouth. His lips against mine. So I did what a I was good at and took what I wanted. I jumped him pretty much. I was in his lap before I could comprehend what I did. And was kissin' him. His lips were cool and unmoving at first, then after a moment, his lips began to move in sync with mine. There was so much passion in that one kiss. We melted into each other at that moment.

* * *

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? I know it's short but I just wanted to get there, you know. Oh by the way here's Hoss, again: .com/image/german%20shepard/sexynurse_?o=21**

**Like the puppy? He looks just like a mini Porkchop LOL. Porkchop is my doggy :P**


	14. Jasper who are they?

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind  
**

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

READ HERE! VVVV

Thanks for all your review from the last chapter! They were all great! I figured I should name a few I really like haa, one by AshleyCullenHale3 (thanks!), Mamma4dukes (thanks!), .black (thanks, lol!), and finally bamagal110 (thanks!). I decided that if I really like your reviews, like they're funny or say somethin' different than 'update' or 'i love it' than it's likely you'll be on here. Don't get me wrong, those reviews are better than none lol. So thanks! You guys are great! (:

* * *

I took us a minute to come back to reality and when we did it was because Hoss was whinin', and pokin' his cold nose against my arm.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby, you want to lovein', too? Mwah!" I kissed his head, avoidin' lookin' at Jasper who still said nothin'. But his hands were still on my hips so I took that as a good thing. Don't get me wrong, I knew he liked me. Or at least wanted to get into my pants. Don't think I didn't notice the tent in his pants that once, or the waves of lust. I ain't stupid. Nor am I blind.

I could feel the heat on my face when I took in the chick's fake shell-shocked face and I noticed her discreetly put her cell phone away. I thought I saw a flash...

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm gonna have to see that, Sugar." I told her.

Jasper still had yet to say anything. I still had yet to look at him.

I slowly climbed out of Jasper's lap and wriggled out of Jasper's hands, which had tightened when I moved slightly.

"See what?" She widened her eyes, tryin' to seem innocent.

"The phone, shug', the phone." I held out my hand and raised an eye brow at her.

She quickly dropped the innocent act and scowled at me.

"Do you know how much money this will be worth? America's Sweetheart, who does no wrong, never drinks, always laughing, doesn't have a boyfriend, always nice, was making out with a 'friend' in the middle of a pet store. Not caring about anyone, including children, seeing. I could get A LOT of money from these few photos."

I sighed. "I'll give you one hundred for them. I'm just gonna delete them."

"More." Was her only response.

"Three hundred."

She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Fine. Five hundred and a signed photo. And a picture. Hell, a picture with _both_ of us." I said, gesturin' behind me to Jasper. "Or one of each, you can tell everyone he is your boyfriend." I continued.

She thought it over for a moment before sighing and sayin' "Okay." And handin' me the cell phone.

I went through the pictures, findin' some of her and another guy doin' rather intimate things, (ew!) and finally found mine last. I deleted all three and tossed phone back to her. I turned to Jasper finally. He had composed himself to showin' no emotion.

Oh god, what if I was wrong? What if he now hates me? Or just totally disgusted? I mean, I'm pretty and famous but Alice was gorgeous and a vampire. Oh shit...

I probably just fucked up our friendship. Fuuucckk.

I glanced at him again, his face gave away nothin'. Not a single damn emotion. Shit! Oh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? Do I pretend it never happened? Make a joke about it? Jump him, _again_? Fuck! Fuckity, fuck, fuckers!

I think I shall go with pretendin' it never happened. Works for me.

"Here," I said as I handed her camera-phone back. "Do you have a photo that I can sign?"

"Nope. But a picture with me with be enough. Wait- a picture with me and him, too."

"Fine," I repeated with a sigh.

I quickly got situated next to her and gave her phone a fake smile. She had her arm around my waist, the other holdin' the phone, and I put one hand on my hip, the other around her waist. Like we were best friends. Ugh.

"C'mere, handsome, I get a picture with you next." She purred to Jasper next as she held out her hand. I felt a wave of jealously from myself as I watched Jasper take her hand to stand up. Not that he needed it. He did it all quickly and swiftly. He seemed kinda deep in thought.

Jasper let the chick, whose name I still had yet to learn, not that I cared, wrap her arms around him as he hung kinda limp.

"Take the picture, will you." She didn't really ask, more commanded. But I did anyways. Didn't want a fight, now would we?

Hell yes.

It was over a few seconds later and after pickin' up the collar, Hoss, the water bowl, food, the food bowl, we were out the door ten minutes later and settled in the car with Hoss in Jasper's lap fifteen minutes later.

Jasper, nor myself still hasn't said anything so it was silent. Not a comfortable silent either. Like a 'I just kissed you and you did nothin'' silence. You know, I'm sure you've had one of those... or not.

Then suddenly, a miracle happened. Well close to it. Jasper spoke! Oh my fuckin' god. I thought it wasn't possible.

"Bella, I need to know if you like me, no, if you want to be my girlfriend?" I was pretty surprised, as you can imagine. I shifted in the seat so I could face him while still drivin'.

"You want me to be your... girlfriend?" I asked, disbelief colorin' my tone.

"Or not." He muttered and turned to the window. I narrowed my eyes at him. Idiot.

I pulled my car over, thankin' God for the deserted, dirt road and turned so I faced him completely. When he didn't look at me I got frustrated, I tugged on his arm to make him face me.

He looked slightly annoyed, slightly embarrassed, and slightly hopeful.

"Are you or are you not an empath?" I asked.

"Yes... I am." He trailed off, probably thinkin' I'm crazy.

"Then you should know that I," I paused, for a dramatic effect, "Do want to be your girlfriend." And because I couldn't help it I added a "Duh." on the end. Real mature I know, but still.

His eyes were like flames of fire, when he looked at me. Slowly a smirk over came his face and he put the dog in the back without takin' his gaze of mine. I felt as if I was burin' slowly, with passion and desire, but not in pain.

Slowly he made his way closer and I was in his lap before I knew it and his lips were against mine. It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss me; His mouth was hard on mine, unyielding; then he put both arms around me and pulled me against him. His lips softened. She could smell the leather and cherrys from his scent. She could tatke the sweetness of apples on his mouth. I wound my hands into his hair, as I'd wanted to do since the first time I had seen him. His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine. My heart was hammering, and I swear I saw fire works.

Jasper drew away from me with a muffled exclamation, though his arms were still around me. "Don't panic, but we've got an audience.

I turned my head. Perched on a nearby tree branch was a vampire. No, not one, two. And they both had blood colored eyes.

"Jasper... who are _they_?" I murmured against his skin of his shoulder.

He sighed and grimaced.

"That would be Peter and Charlotte. My brother and his mate and wife, my sister.


	15. Mate?

**PhyscoBarbie**

**Left Behind  
**

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

READ HERE! VVVV

Thanks for all your review from the last chapter! Here's a few I really liked: Stashio, Insane-ButInControl (please don't!, lol, i'm updatin' right now!), Gimpy810, and finally, Faith Whitlock. You guys are the shizzle :P

How many did I do last time? Who cares. Lol. Thanks!

* * *

In unison the two vampires, a male and a female, Peter and Charlotte, took a step from the tree and landed lithely from the branch. Fuckin' gracefully. Damn, I wish I could do that... maybe they'll teach me...?

Charlotte, or Blondie as I will call her, narrowed her eyes into a glare at him.

Or not...

But Peter had a shit-eatin' grin on his face. And he was starin' at me. Creepy fucker, he is.

Hoss began barkin' at the creepy fucker as he trailed closer. Blondie stayed where she was. About fifty feet back. I'm cool with that.

I slid out of Jasper's embrace, noticin' the slight disappointment, that's right, fucker, you _do_ want me, and into my seat. I opened my door at the same time as Jasper, yet he was still out first. Fucker...

I stepped one foot out, and steadied myself first, then stood and my other foot followed. I put my hands on top of my car and watched as Jasper and Peter did a weird man hung thing. You know, those ones where they have like a awkward side hug and a pat on the back. But they were both grinnin'. I looked over their heads to lock eyes with Blondie. She was watchin' me. Creepy fucker No. Two. Don't I have enough of those? Guess not.

I raised an eyebrow at Blondie.

She was very beautiful. Alice sized, about 4'10, maybe 4'11, long wavy/curly blonde hair. Crimson eyes.

Her mate, Peter was almost as tall as Jasper with medium, choppy dark-brown hair. He also had crimson eyes.

Peter was wearin' a gray wife-beater and a pair of fashionably destroyed jeans. Of course a weddin' band, and a bracelet on his left hand.

Blondie/Charlotte had on a _really_ cute dress. But it looked old... who knows? And heels and a weddin' ring. She also had white sweater over top of the dress.

She still had yet to look away. Bitch, please. If I was a vampire, I could totally kick your sparkly ass.

_He drinks, he smokes, _  
_he'll cuss, he swears, he tells bad jokes_  
_ And he ropes, and he rides, _  
_ he lives life fast and loves to fight_  
_ He's a BOOZER,A LOSER _  
_ he calls me up when he's had too much_  
_ He's a schemer, a dreamer_

A slow grin make it's way across my face as I listen to my song called I Ain't No Quitter.

_When I tell him to change his ways,_  
_ but he just turns, to me and says,_  
_ I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter_  
_ Whooooaahh!_

"What do you think, Jasper, baby?" I turned to him with my own shit-eatin' grin.

"This is your song?" He asked, only slightly surprised.

"Yes sir," I responded, watchin' his eyes carefully. They became hooded and a lazy smile came across his face.

_I ain't givin up on him just yet,_  
_ cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get_  
_ No he won't quit, but you can bet,_  
_ I'm sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),_  
_ I ain't no quitter_

_ Well he chews, and he spits,_  
_ well he flirts too much and he loves blonde chicks_  
_ And he struts, and he strolls,_  
_ he looks so cool and yep he knows!_  
_ He's a beauty, a cutie,_  
_ his body rocks and the girls they flock_  
_ He's afflictin', addictin'_

"It's really somethin', Darlin', I love it."

"Really?"

He was in front of me in the next instant.

A slow smile tilted a corner of his mouth as his hands moved to my shoulders and smoothed the length of my back, comin' to rest on my ass. As he held me in place with one hand, the other untied my bound hair and spread it out until it fell like a curtain around us.

Warmth stole through me.

"Really. You're adorable, you know that?" He told me.

"Know I do." I giggled. I forgot all about my song as he leaned closer to me. I stood on my tip toes to get closer. Just as our lips touched, a wolf whistle sounded.

"Dammit, Peter!" Jasper growled. Heat flashed through me and I felt my panties get wetter.

Jasper took a deep breath to calm his self as Peter howled with laughter and Blondie giggled.

Suddenly he snapped his head towards me and took another deep breath. Oh shit... can he smell, _that_?

The look he gave me told me he could...

Oh... _well_...

I gave him my best 'I'm completely innocent' look. Batted my eyelashes and everythin'.

He smirked, not buyin' it. But he shrugged, not embarrassin' me anymore than I already was. Then he threw me a look over his shoulder that said, 'I'm not forgettin' this.'

Oh shit.

"Bella, I'd like to formally introduce to you part of my family. Bella this is Peter, my brother in all ways- except blood. Or venom in our case..." He trailed off as Peter came and hugged me. Now, this hug was no normal hug. This was a fuckin' EMMETT HUG. He swung me around in his arms and laughed, squeezin' me so I couldn't breathe, before puttin' me down and sayin',

"It's a pleasure, Miss Bella."

When I finally got my breath back I said, "The pleasures all mine, Mr. Peter."

He and Jasper chuckled before he turned away from me and to Jasper.

"Duudde! You found a keeper! This one's better than Alice _and_ Maria! And when we change her, she's gonna be hotter too! I mean, look at her!" He made weird sort of gesture to me, as if I were a prize, "She's already as hot, if not hotter than Alice!"

I chuckled, before everything he said sunk in.

"Wait- _change _me? As into a _vampire_...?" I asked.

Peter and Jasper stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Haven't you told her, Jasper?" Peter asked seriously after a moments of silence.

"Told me what?" I asked suspiciously.

Jasper shot a glare at Peter before turnin' to face me completely.

"Well, Sugar, it seems you're my true mate. Alice, the bitch, lied. As did Maria, but we already knew that."

"...Mate...?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," Charlotte snapped. Oh, she speaks! I thought she was deaf or some shit. Wait- that is where you can't talk, right? "Mate, as in wife, best friend, together forever-"


	16. Chapter 16

HEYY!

Sorry to say, I am not dead. Really sorry I haven't updated guys! I really just have no time, and no inspiration. I'm sorry!

BUUUUTTT

I just got a twitter!

IF ya'll follow me, well I may update more...?

Lol, put it this way, more Jasper (;

And who doesn't want more of _that_?

lmao.

LOVE YOU ALL! (:


	17. Hell Yes

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, I hope some of you forgive me! Sorry, sorry!**

**So, finally, I got on review, today (10/12) that really hit me. They said, "Why**

**cant you just update because you want to? I love you story and holding out on**

**us like this is so mean!" And I, realized that they're right. I'm not naming names, but still. **

**I haven't updated, because I got with this story. I know, I know, it sounds wrong, but I get so bored with my stories. Having reviews like that one, well, I saw that **_**you**_** guys were NOT bored with it. And that matters. So, here's an update for all you who were loyal enough to stay with me this long. **

**LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! 3**

**KiannBitesBitch**

**Left Behind**

**Chapter 15 (BELLA POV)**

"Yeah, yeah, I got you. I'm just a bit slow, jeez. No need to rub it in." I said, pretending to be offended. Really, I wasn't. Not many things offend me anymore.

"So, I'm your mate, huh, Jasper, Sugar?" I asked, pulling him from his steely glare at Charlotte. Did he think I didn't notice his lips moving? It was kinda obvious...

"Yeah... Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. He shot Charlotte another glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Not a problem, Sugar, but for now, let's save this conversation for a time... when we have a bit more privacy, what do ya say?" I winked at him.

"Sure, anything for you." He answered eagerly. "And don't forget, you _still_ own me a 'fashion show'." He reminded me.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." I rolled my eyes, then added. "Damn, do I still have any chocolate left? I want more. They taste soo good."

"Disgusting." I heard Blondie mutter.

"Not as disgusting as your face." I smiled at her sweetly. Honest to God, she looked like Jasper did when I took that pic earlier. When I had changed I had thrown the camera on my silk sheets. You know what? I bet Peter would like to see that picture...

"Hey, Peter, wanna see something funny when we get home?" I turned to him, his shit eating grin in place.

"Hell yes!" He said, laughing, as if he already knew what I am gonna show him.

Jasper, though, was cautious. "What are you gonna show him...?" He asked.

"Oh, just some strap ons I got from Jake last Christmas." I said.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, and both me and Peter roared with laughter.

"I'm kidding!" I gasp out between my laughs.

Suddenly, I saw my purse began to vibrate.

"Whatcha got in there, Doll?" I looked up from my purse and saw Peter waggling his eyebrows. I smirked.

"Oh, honey, you don't want to know." I purred.

Leaning in the car window, I pulled my purse to me, I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my ass, followed by my loud smack and I gasped.

Jasper looked all to innocent on the other side of my car. I looked behind, then back at him. No one was behind me, and Peter was laughing his laugh ass, with Blondie, behind Jasper.

"You ass!" I fumed. Secretly, I didn't mind, but I was gonna let him off that easy.

His eyes widened a little more, "What's wrong?"

I glared at him as I pressed talk on my phone.

"What?" I snapped.

"It's Rosalie," The silvery voice on the other end sighed. "May I please talk to Jasper?"

Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw. She was being polite about it!

I turned to Jasper with a look that said, "Just take it!" and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Since you were so nice about it, I suppose." I teased her.

I handed the phone to Jasper, not waiting for her reply and talked quietly with Peter, until he was done.

"Bella," Jasper began, handing the phone to me.

I eyed him suspiciously. "Yes?" I drawled.

"I hope you don't mind... but I allowed Emmett and Rosie to come over."

Was I shocked? Yes. Was I pleased? Not particularly. Was I mad? Nah. Was I pissed? Hell Yes.


	18. Chapt 17

**Left Behind **

**Author: Ktate **

**Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Last Updated: 10-12-10 (yeah, I'm aware of this. Sorry!)**

**Third POV**

* * *

**_Hey guys, how's it poppin'? Aha... yeah... sorry I haven't updated in forever... but, hey, here's one... I hope you like._**

* * *

Bella stared at Jasper, anger beginning to flow through her veins.

"Let me get this straight, you allowed Emmett and 'Rosie' to come to my house. And that makes sense, how?"

Jasper bit his lip and look to the ground in shame. "It doesn't, but they're my family, and I miss them, and hell, I know you like drama."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Who says I like drama?"

His lips twitched. "I'm sorry, darlin', but it's kinda obvious. You have to admit-"

She cut him off, "Since when do I have to admit anything, hm?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. You don't have to admit anything, but it's still true. Empath, remember?"

To the side, both Charlotte and Peter watched in great interest, heads flashing back and forth as if they were watching a ping-pong match.

"Oh, I remember." She huffed, part of her ready to just run away, the other part refused to flinch or step back.

He smiled at her, "Trust me, honey, I know you."

She went from crimson to skull-white. The rush of her blood seemed to scald the insides of her veins. She was so livid, that if he'd suddenly caught on fire, she wouldn't have bothered to spit on him

"You know nothing about me, you arrogant bastard. You know nothing about the choices I'd made, or the things I had to give up and all the easy ways out I could have taken, but didn't."

To say she was tired of people assuming they knew her, every little thing about her, was an understatement. She was done with that shit, she was done with it ages ago.

Jasper took as step closer instead of backing off. He reached her in three strides and took her upper arm in an almost painfully tight grip. She gasped in surprise, straining to rip her arm from his grip.

He began to speak, his soft voice more unsettling than it would have been if he had yelled.

"Bell, listen to me clearly. I am not against you. I'm here to help you. Don't push me away."

Only a slight warning entered his tone.

But Bella looked up at him, chin up defiantly. "I'll do what I want."

His grip loosened, then released. She almost staggered back, but he caught her, this time both arms around her holding her in a steel hug, his legs bracketed against hers, the muscles hard beneath thin worn denim. His hand slid around her neck, his thumb slowly stroking the side of her throat.

"You're not listening to me." He muttered, sighing. "You're acting as if you honestly believe the entire world's against you. Well, I'm not. I'm here for you. Same with Peter and Emmett and Charlotte." He pressed a kiss against Bella's hair.

She could feel herself softening some as she looked up at his tender amber colored eyes. "You didn't say Rosalie." She murmured, sighing. "She's a bitch." Jasper said in reply, shrugging.

"But, I'm absolutely positive you can handle her." He added with a wink.

Bella couldn't deny he had a gift for surprising her. She'd have thought he'd be argumentative, scathing.

"I'm emotional." She sighed.

"Of course you are," Jasper said reasonably. "You're a woman. If you weren't, I wouldn't know what to do."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Jasper just had a way of getting to her. If he'd said anything else, he'd have bolstered her anger. However, those words cooled her instead.

"I"m sorry." She said as soon as she realized how childish she had acted. "Don't apologize." He shook her head, his unruly curls brushing the top of her head.

"But I acted... horribly. Like a five year old." She protested.

He eased back her head more, so he could look her into her eyes more clearly as he bent over her some. A mocking whisper ticked her ear. "You're so full of it, darlin'."

She felt the beginning of arousal trickle through her system. She trembled.

"Uhm, guys, We're still standing, like, twenty feet away... please. Keep it PG 13." Peter said flatly, but both Jasper and Bella could see the playful light in his eyes.

"How about a compromise?" Bella grinned. "Instead of M or PG 13, we'll keep it T?" Jasper laughed, and it vibrated through Bella's body because of how close they were.

It still wasn't close enough for either Jasper or her.

* * *

_**What'd you guys think?**_  
_**You know, you could tell me... in a review (:**_

_**I know, it's not nearly as humorous as some of my other chapters...**_  
_**Sorry...?**_


	19. Chapt 18

**Left Behind **

**Author: Ktate Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance **

**Last Updated: 4-27-2011 (Defiantly not gonna do what I did last time!)**

**Third POV**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated! And thanks for the welcome backs, too! Gotta say I'm glad to be back; you guys have no idea how happy I get when I see I have new reviews(:**

**Anyways, I also wanna thank you guys for you're constructive criticism. Really. And, for not abandoning this story, like I kinda did. Thanks, again!**

**Oh, and since for some reason my Yahoo! is messing up, I'm gonna reply to a few of you're reviews in another a/n at the bottom.**

* * *

Suddenly Bella felt a sharp tug on her shoulder. Behind her, Charlotte looked slightly annoyed and frustrated.

"C'mon, girlie, you and I are gonna have a little talk." Charlotte snapped, pushing her towards the car.

Bella tried to resist, giving both her and the boys a 'what-the-fuck?' look, but was ignored by Peter and Jasper only shrugged with wide eyes.

"You're in safe hands..." He said helplessly.

Already, he was fucking up. Not even helping his mate where she could be being dragged off to her ultimate death?

But for some reason she knew Charlotte wouldn't hurt her...

Too much.

She gulped and opened the passenger's door and slid it, wincing when Charlotte slammed it behind her.

Charlotte was on the other side in a flash, slipping in with subtle grace, her untamed hair whipping around.

She started the car and backed away from the boys, who stood watching. Jasper with cautious, but somewhat calm eyes, Peter's sparking with amusement.

Bella gripped the door and the seat and gasped as Charlotte suddenly fish-tailed around, spinning the wheel effortlessly and driving them onto the road. Perfectly.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded as they headed in the opposite direction of Bella's house.

Charlotte didn't respond, just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Well. At least you look at the road." Bella grumbled after a few seconds of silence; when it was clear she wasn't going to receive a reply.

"Sometimes." Charlotte remarked dryly, glancing at Bella out of the corner of her eye.

Bella regarded her warily, taking the time to really look at Charlotte.

She was obviously beautiful, every vampire was. She almost reminded Bella of Alice, with her pixie-like features, but that was where the similarities stopped. Her beauty had a striking ferociousness, rather than a delicate one, like that of Alice or Esme. Almost like Rosalie, however Rosalie had a model-like beauty and Charlotte had more of the 'girl-next-door' turned 'army babe' type of beauty.

"What're you starin' at?" Charlotte snapped, raising a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow.

"You." Bella replied, glaring at her.

Didn't matter if she was a vampire or not, she was still a bitch.

Mirth filled Charlotte's tone, "Ah, so now you decide to have some nerve."

Bella turned in her seat to face Charlotte fully. "What are you talking about?" Her confusion danced in the air.

"Oh, please." Charlotte snorted, "I saw you with Jasper. You forgave him within, like, ten minutes. Come on. If ya'll want to get what you want here, you've got to have some... what's the word? Willpower." She answered herself.

Glare fully pronounced, Bella countered with, "I have plenty of willpower, when I want to."

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, you'll actually believe it." Charlotte retorted somewhat mockingly.

She continued before Bella could reply, "I thought I'd have a problem with you, but it may not be true. I just don't like you -yet- because every woman in a relationship with Jasper ended up being a bitch. But you could possibly be different. Could be because you're not a vampire, but hell if I know."

Bella started at her, jaw ticking. "Point?" She asked crossly.

"My point is, I think you could be alright. Maybe even a friend. If you're under the right influence." A flitting grin flashed across Charlotte's face.

Not knowing what to say, or even to think, Bella turned back around in her seat silently, staring ahead of them and dully noting they were headed back into town.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know A LOT of you guys didn't like how easily Bella forgave Jasper in the last chapter, but there was a reason for that. It's giving Charlotte some time to bond with Bella, m'kay? Lol. Trust me, chickies, I gotta idea of the story line, although I lost most of it all on my last computer.**

**Yeah, it's officially dead now.**

**R.I.P**

**Anyways,**

**to those of you that left reviews that absolutely warmed my heart, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**  
**(not to pick favorites, but particularly, hauntedpumpkin56 & edf-k)**

**And, **

**to those of you who basically chewed my ass out for making Bella give in so easily, thank you, too! completely serious, here. I love constructive criticism. Honestly. lol.**  
**thank you Vampir3.S3duction & Dark Alana. (:**

**(Sorry if you guys don't like being called out... It's meant to be... you know, a good thing. Lmao.)**

**Review please!  
**


	20. Chapt 19

**Alrighty, guys. I promise I didn't forget about you, or my stories. I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, years. Literally. But I've had no inspiration for this story, at all, what so ever. I'm really sorry, but, hey. Here's another chapter. I know it isn't great, but I'll try and pick up where I left off last. I love you all, don't forget! Please don't kill me!**

**Ktate**

**Don't own  
**

* * *

Jasper and Peter watched Charlotte stalk over, dragging Bella behind her. Bella threw them a panicked look over her shoulder, and Jasper pretended to ignore it, knowing she was in safe hands. But... just to make sure...

"How's this going to turn out?" He asked Peter under his breathe as he look away from Bella.

"Perfect." Peter grinned, not bothering to hide the fact that he was talking.

Jasper rolled my eyes, hoping Peter was right, but Peter was sure about it, so Jasper tried to be sure as well.

"Well, what do you wanna do, then?" He inquired, glancing back and watching the car drive off, wheels spinning.

"Let's go crash Bella's house!" Peter replied enthusiastically, smiling as he turned and started off in the direction of the house.

Jasper rolled his eyes again, but followed.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Charlotte grinned, "What's wrong, dear? Cat got your tongue? Or is it a vampire?" She laughed.

Bella snickered as Char pulled up to the house. "That was the worst joke, ever!"

Char pretended to be offended, "It was not! You're face is the worst joke, ever!"

"That's not what your husband said last night," Bella taunted with a smirk.

Char's jaw dropped as Peter and Jasper ran out the door just in time.

"Hey now, hey now!" Jasper called, opening Bella's door.

"Bitch!" Char finally spoke, leaning forward and pulling her back into the car roughly as Jasper tried to pull her out.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a warning glare. Both the girls rolled their eyes in unison and Bella grinned, shutting the car door in his face.

Peter had stayed back near the door, a permanent, foolish grin on his face as watched the interaction.

Jasper looked at the door in surprise, "Uh..." He trailed off, trying to decide what to do, and what was going on.

Char leaned closer to Bella, "I think you've got him speechless, hunny."

She laughed, "It happens."

Char nodded in agreement. "Men, they're so annoying and dimwitted, don't you agree?" She asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Bella nodded vigorously.

Jasper cocked his head to the side, looking much like the puppy watching in the window, as he looked between the women.

"I'd like to know what's going on now." He spoke.

They looked at him again, and laughed. Again. He felt annoyance began to creep up on him.

"Awh. Shit in one hand, want in the other." Bella responded, blinking innocently.


	21. Chapt 20

**Don't own.**

**Hey guys! I know... I suck at updating... but... I love your all reviews. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't update at all. Lol. But I promise, it'll get better. With high school, and finals and crazy, cheating, threatening ass boyfriends, it's hard to find time to write! **

**Anyways, Rosalie and Emmett WILL make an appearance next chapter! That's how much I love you guys! Well, either way...**

**KTate 3**

Both of the girls giggled wickedly as they stepped out of the car in unison. Bella slipped past Jasper, still pissed as ever over Emmett and Rosalie, and met Char at the front of the car. Together, they linked arms and chatted about clothing as they entered the house.

"What the hell?" Jasper muttered as he watched them, rubbing the back of his neck with him hand. He turned an accusing eye to Peter.

Shrugging unknowingly, Peter said, "Don't ask me… I haven't the faintest idea what's going on…."

"Yeah, well, neither do I, and I don't like it." Jasper grumbled in reply.

"….Well, yeah, but if you pair leather and lace together—" Bella had begun to laugh.

"True, but think, floral and lace are just so-" Char started at the same time.

"Old?" Bella interjected, snorting, as she danced over to the phone as it began to ring.

"Swan residence!" She answered cheerfully.

Her face went sour, and Jasper could barely make out the sound of a female voice on the other end as he followed Peter back into the house.

"Yeah, funny, I don't think I ever gave you permission to do that, _honey_." She suddenly spat.

Giving her an alarmed look, Jasper quickened his pace and was next to her within a second.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed.

Her look could have frozen lava, it was so cold.

"Not exactly, thank you very much. I gave it to him for him to use, since he didn't have a house—Don't you dare interrupt me, bitch—As I was saying…" She continued as Char began to hoot.

"Go Bella!"

Peter shook his head, "It must be Rosalie… who else would she talk to like that?" He gave Jasper a pointed look. "And by the way, she's angry with you, I'd take a few steps out of strangling range."

Jasper frowned as he listened to both conversations, and ignored Peter's advice as he stepped closer to Bella.

"Bells, sugar…?" He murmured softly, leaning down close to her.

She spun around, shoving a chocolate bar literally in his face, before turning back to face the wall as she spoke, as if nothing had happened.

He had barley managed to catch her look, but Peter was right. She _was_ pissed.

"Fuck." He growled, stalking to the bathroom and shoving past Peter as he barked out laughter.

"Uh-huh. That's really appropriate for you to say. Yes. Fuck no. Uh-huh." Bella went on.

"Whatcha think they're talkin' bout?" Char whispered to Peter.

He thought about it for a moment. "Either which one is more of a bitch…. Or something… I'm not sure…."

Char raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my! The almighty Peter isn't sure!" She mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh shush, woman. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" He smirked.

Glaring, she grabbed a magazine that was sitting on Bella's coffee table and smacked him with it. "Shouldn't you be on your knees, Bitch?" She shot back.

He winced, "Damn, girl." And took a few steps away from her. "What's with the women in this house loving to hit people?"

Hanging up the phone, Bella replied, "Well obviously you _men_ aren't doing something right."

"So it must be your guy's fault." Char concluded, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Jasper, get your ass in here."

"Yeah, Bells?" He grumbled, appearing next to her.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be here in two hours. Clean up my fucking house, since I'm letting them come over. Fair is fair."

He looked at her in shock. "Clean?"

"Yes, clean," She snapped, "I know you heard me right."

Continuing to stare, he mumbled. "I… don't clean..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh, baby, you sure as hell do now…. Do you need help?" She added sweetly.

Watching her suspiciously, he nodded slowly.

"Good. One, you just agreed to clean, two… Peter. Looks like you will be getting on your knees, after all. My toilets need a scrubbin'." She grinned, facing Peter and Char.

Peter stuttered, "Woah, woah, hold up-". Seeing Bella smirk, he quickly changed his tactic. "Char, you wouldn't let her make me _clean_ would you?" He looked at her pleadingly.

Char snorted. "Go."

Grumbling along with Jasper, they both began up the stairs slowly.

"You were right." Bella muttered approvingly to Char.

**Reviews = Love = More Updates.**

**True Story. 3**

**And I have to say, THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO'VE STUCK WITH ME. YOU'VE GOT A HELL OF A LOT MORE PATIENCE THAN I DO, THAT'S FOR SURE. ^.^  
**


	22. LongAss Authors Note, Please read!

Hey guys, I'm going to go ahead and say sorry for the Authors Note now, but I have some things to let you all know.

First off, I DO have the next chapter (and the one after that) finished. Problem is, I don't currently have internet at my house; I'm at the library, and although I have my flashdrive with me, there isn't anywhere to plug it in at (trust me, I've looked. And asked. And bitched. And moaned. I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting ya'lls reviews, so I actually like to update).

Anyways, I have my cell, which I do manage to get on twitter and facebook with, but not fanfiction (still haven't figured that one out yet, exactly...). So if you guys need to talk to me, or just have some suggestions, or ANYTHING really, PLEASE, PLEASE, let me know. You don't have to follow me to send me a message on twitter, I think? (I do really enjoy getting followers though, *hint, hint!*)

Oh, and I have to say. I love all your reviews. Really. What you guys tell me really makes my day, even the bad stuff ^.^

I only have like, eight minutes left, but I would like to say a few things to a couple of you. (Make that seven.)

susanna gem: you're the first person to say that bella is refreshingly different! Believe it or not, that moves me. I knew she was different, and I ASSUMED in a good way, but it's always nice to be told!

(six minutes!)

pegass5406: you know what? you really got me thinking... I've always enjoyed me a bit of Quil... And thank you, sugar! You make me blush!

(Oh hey, I get an extra fifteen minutes! Yessss!)

Tabpire: haha, yours made me giggle. Lol. I can't agree more, but I see Bella as a little bit of the bitchy type. Needed to make her do something mean, ya know? I love Jasper as well!

SAVAGEGRACEx: FUCK YES. I can't wait to hear what you all think of it! I personally thought I did pretty well! ;)

Mary Mary1234: definate bullshit, hun. Totally agreed. Would NEVER happen in one of my stories. Actually, hold up... I just got an idea... Awh yesss. You all may hate me after this... ;) Don't worry, you'll eventually see the humor. After you get done hating me. LAWL.

Anyways, my twitter is : D_K_Tate.

And you can find me on facebook by searching Kiann Meraz

(all riiiiiight. Sixteen minutes left. Just enough time to... uh. Do something. I don't know yet. Ah well.)

I love you all, so so much. No joke. Hit me up on twitter, or facebook, though admittadly, I get on twitter more... I love hearing from you guys.

(ALSO. If you guys haven't noticed by now (the end of this LONG ASS authors note...) (wait, can you do that? put parenthesis inside of parenthesis? hmm.) Wait. Right. Back on topic. If you guys haven't noticed, I DO have ADHD. Or ADD. One or the other. I can't remember. I get the both confused. So yes, that is where I got the inspiration for making Bella bipolar and all. Lawl. But right. My point is, it can get a bit annoying, trust me, I know, and I'm sorry for that. If you have any problems, feel free to yell at me. But I yell back. But then, I'll get over it. So, yep. :) That's all!)

Okay, buh-bye now...

Jeez, I'm such a weirdo. And a loner. I wanna keep on talking. What's up with me? I'm even ignoring my text messages! Well. It shows how much I love you all.

OH HEY, IF YOU DIDN'T READ THIS ALL, YOU MISSED SOME VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT UPDATES.

(maybe...)

Right. BYE! 3


	23. Welcome Emmett and Rosalie!

**Hey guys! Sorry, sorry. I should have my internet turned on tomorrow, but for tonight I'm at my brothers, and I brought my laptop, so I got my chapter right here. Hope you guys enjoy. YES, Emmett and Rosalie ARE in this chapter. Lawl. And, I'm sorry, but... It's not very edited. My brother's not happy about this arrangement, so I only have a second. Don't worry, he's not TOO much of an asshole. Most the time. Just tonight. Eh.  
**

**Love you all!**

**Don't own anything.**

"I'm always right." Char replied, her voice tinkling.

And hour and a half later, Jasper and Peter both walked into the living room, appraising the room. It was spotless; perfect.

"Lookin' good, boys." Bella drawled from the couch, then she raised an eyebrow. "You guys _did_ finish up the back yard, correct?"

They shared a long, suffering look as Char laughed in a delighted way. "Maybe I don't need to honestly teach you everything; seems to me like you're doing an awesome job without my help."

Bella flashed a smile at her and they boys growled their frustrations.

Turning her gave back to them, Bella smiled innocently, "What?"

"Do I really have to do more? It's not fair! I'm your favorite, I know I am." Peter whined.

"Now, where in the hell did you ever get that idea, dear?" She replied, glancing down at her cherry red nails; they looked as spotless as the room.

"I got the chocolate!" At Jasper's glare, Peter quickly backtracked, "I mean, I helped… I called him and told him what to get!"

"Did you now?" Bella asked, her eyes wondered up to the ceiling, her features painted with disinterest.

"I did!" He insisted. "Really, ask Jasper."

"Nah, I don't think I-"

"He didn't." Jasper interrupted, throwing a smirk at Peter fast enough that Bella didn't take notice.

Frowning, she spoke to Jasper. "Interrupting is _ra-ude_." She drawled, sounding exactly like Bon-Quwi Quwi.

He grimaced back, "I was just getting it out there. _Re-lax_." He mocked.

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly said, "Peter, Char, why don't cha ya'll go christen up my lake for a bit? I needa have a word with Emo-per over here."

Char grinned, "Sounds like a wonderful idea. Have fun. Let's go Peter."

Looking slightly helpless, Peter allowed Char to drag him out the door, tossing an apologetic look at Jasper on his way out.

Jasper didn't take notice; he still hadn't dragged his eyes from Bella. They were both locked in a glare now, but Bella waited a good ten minutes first before saying anything.

"Think they can hear us?" She asked, dropping the glare, instead replacing it with a haughty look.

He cocked his head to the side, then grimaced. "Absolutely not. They're very busy."

She nodded, then spun around and headed for the stairs, "Follow me."

He did as she asked, stepping carefully and watching her back as if it may suddenly produce a poisonous snake and just out and strike him dead in the throat.

But the chances of that were unlikely.

"Hurry your ass up." Bella snapped over her shoulder as she made it to the second landing and turned around with a hand on each hip.

"Really. You'd think you were a turtle, NOT a vampire. And, really, again, I'd rather not fuck a turtle." She sniffed.

He froze, "Wait? Turtle? Fucking? What does that have to do with anything?"

The look Bella shot at him clearly spoke her thoughts on his intelligence, or lack of.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh, woman. We're going to fuck? And I'm slow?"

She blinked. "I certainly hope you're not slow. I like it fast. Most the time. Oh, and uh, no."

"Fast? Fast and hard? Wait, no what?"

"No we're not fucking. Yes."

"Yes we are?"

"No! No! I like it fast and hard!"

"So, 'no, no'? You don't like it fast and hard?" By now he was definitely teasing her.

Letting out a growl that sounded suspiciously like a vampire, she shouted, "No you dumbfuck! Fuck up!"

It was his turn to blink. "Did you just call me a fuck up?"

Still glaring, she sighed. "No. I said fuck up. You know, like shut up? Or fuck off? But only it's fuck up? Dumbass."

"Well, sorry if I've never heard it in that reference," He snapped back, not liking the ease at which he called her names. "And I'm not a dumbass. I'm smarter than you are."

There was that look again. "Are you sure it's not 'more smart' rather than 'smarter'?" In all honesty, she was tricking him, because she was pretty sure it was smarter, but actually, she really wasn't all that sure. Maybe it was more smart. Maybe it was either?

He paused. "I'm pretty sure it's smarter."

"But which sounds smarter? Smarter, or more smart?" She cocked her head to the side as he thought.

"Well, it depends on who you're talking with."

"I'm talking with you."

"Then more smart, I suppose."

"Then I was right."

He grinned, "No. It's not grammatically correct. It's smarter."

"But you said you like more smart better." She stated.

"So? That doesn't mean it's right."

"So which is right?"

"Smarter."

She stared at him for a moment. "Okay. Well then. You've managed to confuse me completely. Congrats, asshole."

He grinned, "Thank you, thank you."

"Oh shush, old man." She grumbled back, opening the door to her room and sweeping her hand in, gesturing for him to follow.

"I thought no one was allowed in your room?" He asked, ignorin' her earlier comment. If smarter meant older, so be it.

"No one is. Unless I say so."

He froze outside the door, taking everything in. It was easily one of the most eye-catching room he'd seen in a while, and that said something, because he lived with Esme for a good few decades.

It wasn't just the way it was set up; it was also the color scheme. The room was done completely in black, silver, light purple, and dark purple. The three of the four walls were covered in huge gauzy drapes the color of lavender flowers, which make it look sort of like a tent, but in a good way. The last wall wasn't a wall, nor did it have the whole awesome tent thing going on. It was a window, which looking out of it, reminded Jasper of Fuckward's room, except the view wasn't Fork's green trees, it was a beautiful lake.

In the middle of the room was a huge four-poster bed, draped in stimulating dark plum silk bedding, with masses of pillows in at least three effervescent shades of purple. A few feet away from the bed, against the wall, a built in the wall bookcase rested. It easily took up half the wall, and was stacked with books.

On the other side of the bed, on the wall next to it, sat a small love couch, the same color of the bed. It faced the window/wall, and was the only chair in the room. Next to it was a large lamp that was attached to the wall, and look to creep up it. Then, there was a dresser on the wall next to me, on it laid perfumes and a large mirror that reflected basically everything in the room. Finally, next to the dresser, was a door that looked slightly hidden behind the drapes.

"What's behind the door?" Jasper asked, looking around him in awe. The room was exquisite, and he had a feeling that Bella had designed it herself.

"My closet. It's… big. In the closet is another door, which leads to the master bath. Wanna see?" She grinned at him.

He shook his head slowly. "I think I'm stunned. This is truly a magnificent room. Esme would be green with envy to not have done this work."

She chuckled. "Well. It took me a while to think of it, but I personally love it. I think it's perfect for me."

"Agreed." He nodded.

Smiling sweetly, she took his hand and led him to the bed. "Isn't it soft?"

His free hand brushed over the silk; it was soft. Suddenly something occurred to him. "By the way, I let the puppy out around back, in that little barn?"

She looked startled. "Oh! I had forgotten all about him. Did you grab him some food and water, also?" Bella looked a little guilty.

"Yeah, I got it all done while I was cleaning. He looked like his was having the time of his life in all that hay." Jasper laughed lightly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. "Don't worry about him. He's fine. Matter of fact, if you listen closely, you may hear him yip-yapping at something another…. Wait. Actually, you won't. You're hearing sucks."

Bella tried to glare, but instead ended up laughing. "Well, not all of us have superb hearing, dickweed."

He grinned cheekily, but said nothing as he watched her begin to crawl onto the bed. It was a good couple feet high, so she needed to stand on her tip toes, but she managed to crawl to the center gracefully.

Bella beckoned for him to follow, "Come, feel it. It's probably one of the most comfy beds I've ever slept on. Not to mention, it'd fit about seven people onto it easily." She added.

Jasper laughed lowly, and started to follow her, but paused as his jeans began to slide around. "Woah. Orgy size, hm? Anyways, how did you manage to get on here without slipping around?"

It was her turn to grin. "Practice. Give me your hand, I'll steady you." She rose to her knees in the center of the bed, and took the hand he held out to her, helping him slowly make his way to her. Once he succeeded, he copied her position.

Bella looked up at him through her eyelashes and pulled her lip between her teeth, still clutching his hand. Even kneeling, he was much taller than her, she noticed.

"Bella." Jasper said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you. I hope you don't mind. But if you do, just… shout or something." He murmured the last set of words against her lips as she reached up and gripped the back of his neck to pull him down to her.

He kissed her gently, his hands untangling them from hers to cup her face before letting the kiss deepen. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she had just opened to him when he suddenly jerked away from her.

"Shit!" He cursed, tumbling around on the silk clumsily, as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Jaspers, what the fu-?" Bella asked, but was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door of the house.

He looked at her, and she could tell in that one look just who it was.

"Son of a bitch. Emmett and Rosalie." She spat out, pulling herself off the bed behind him and straightening her clothes.


	24. Bella's Reaction

**A/N: *peeks out from behind a tree* Anyone still there? Any mobs, either? *takes deep breath* I'm sure you all hate me by now. I mean, I never update, and my writing isn't the best, and honestly, I have no idea where this silly story is going.**

**I really didn't believe anyone would enjoy it, at all, much less get six hundred reviews! I'm shocked, and flattered. Seriously. I'm impressed with all of you. I really admire that you can put up with my shit.**

**On another note, I'm well aware that this is insanely short. I promise I'll update again, soon. I swear! It might not be today, it may be today. It may be tomorrow, but I can assure it will be before tomorrow.**

**Anyway, like I said, it is short, but I just wanted to get this in real quick for you guys, because you totally deserve at least the reaction, and I know you all have been waiting for it.**

**I love you all! Hope you enjoy it! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer is one lucky bitch.**

_Recap: He kissed her gently, his hands untangling them from hers to cup her face before letting the kiss deepen. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she had just opened to him when he suddenly jerked away from her.  
"Shit!" He cursed, tumbling around on the silk clumsily, as he pushed himself off the bed.  
"Jasper, what the fu-?" Bella asked, but was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door of the house.  
He looked at her, and she could tell in that one look just who it was.  
"Son of a bitch. Emmett and Rosalie." She spat out, pulling herself off the bed behind him and straightening her clothes._

Bella stalked down the stairs, passing the living room, going straight to the front door. She threw it open to glare at the beautiful blonde and her husband.

"What?" She growled at the two. "Do you always have this fucking terrible timing?" She added, staring both of them down with emotional, chocolate eyes.

They blinked, Rose pulling her bottom lip in, and glancing back at Jasper. She wasn't quite sure what to say or do, she wasn't used to people being this rude to her. Typically she was the rude one!

Emmett looked hurt as he cocked his head to the side. "Bells,-"

He was quickly cut off by Bella. "Honey, you should know a hell of a lot better than to call me that. That's reserved only for people I actually fucking liked." She snapped.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the small human girl, her protective nature bringing out the bitch in her. She hissed at Bella, "Listen, I understand you're hurt and everything, but that gives you no damn right to talk to Em like that! You're like family to him, why in the freak would you try and hurt him!"

Bella watched her with a straight face, only an eyebrow raised. "Are you done?"

Rosalie huffed, but nodded.

"Good. Now I can talk." Bella let go of the door and took a step closer to her, so they were nose to nose. "YOU listen, bitch. I'm not hurt, I'm fucking pissed. Get it right. And, second, I'm NOTHING to Emmett, just like he is NOTHING to me. Surely not fucking family, because if I was family to him, he'd have never fucking left me in the dirt, without even a goodbye. And you may wanna rethink that last statement, blondie. Why would I want to hurt him? Maybe because he's an ignorant, over protective, and insensitive to anyone's feelings but his own!"

She reared back, breathing deeply. Jasper was sure she was finished, but she was a woman on a mission, and let them have it again.

"And, Rosalie. What do say about you? You're a fucking ice bitch. And, sweetie, you can trust that ain't no fucking good thing! You're selfish and hateful, without a fucking reason, which makes you seem just pitiful. I bet you actually hate who you really are."

She looked at them both, "And I bet you thought we were just gonna kiss and make up, didn't you? Well, you know what? You can go ahead a pucker up, and kiss my fucking ass."

With all that being said, Bella spun on her heel, and walking back to the kitchen, reaching in the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water before guzzling half it down.

By the pounding of her heart, and the flush on her face, you could just taste her anger in the air. Both Rosalie and Emmett stood, dumbfounded in the doorway. Behind them, Char and Peter had arrived sometime through the rant, and stood grinning. Both looked proud of Bella.

Jasper was proud himself, though he would never admit it. He felt bad for his brother and sister to a point, but however, he knew it was something they had coming.

He also knew she was spot on when she predicted that Emmett and Rose had assumed Bella would just forgive and forget.

Perhaps the old Bella would have, but absolutely not this one. His Bella wouldn't.

Peter nudged the couple from behind. "Go in." He chuckled. "Don't worry, her bark may or may not be worse than her bite. It's a fifty-fifty chance. But, on the bright side, at least she's still human!" He grinned.

**I'd ask you to review, but I'm scared to. LOL! Just, tell me what you think, please? And I'd like to know if ANYONE is still reading, possibly? **


	25. The Aftermath Part 1

**A/N: See? I promised this chapter by Friday. Guess what today is? Fridaaaay. :D LOL. I'm proud of myself. Well kind of. It's seriously not that much. It's mainly a filler for the next chapter, which will be interaction between Bella and Rosalie. Oh, and Emmett, of course. **

**I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Bella grumbled to herself as she continued to chop up onions and place them on the pan in front of her, before placing it all on the stove and setting it on high.

She turned around, facing Jasper and leaned against counter.

"Bells, darlin'…" He began once he realized he had her full attention. "Can they please stay? I've missed them. I lived with them for decades. It feels wrong to be away from them. Just, please. Give them a second chance."

Exhaling loudly, she brushed her bangs from her forehead, glaring at him.

"Why should I? Rosalie was always a bitch to me." A flash back, from the day she had first met the Cullens', made her shudder.

Jasper looked mildly ashamed. "I know she was. But, you just have to look past that."

She grabbed the spoon behind her and waved it at him for emphasis. "Look past that? Just like how she looked past how I am a human?"

In the other room, Emmett watched Rosalie wince.

Bella continued, "Besides, why should I when she comes marching up to my house, calling my phone, looking like she owns MY place? And, don't think I forgot you invited them. You're not quite off the hook, yet, buddy, I'm still shitty with you."

He bit his lip, sighing. "I know. I understand. I do. It's just, she's my sister."

Scoffing, Bella said, "No. Charlotte's your sister. Rosalie pushed you into another diet, and … and…." She stopped, knowing she didn't have any good ground. She actually had no idea about the relationship Rosalie and Jasper had shared, and that made her freeze.

"Bella, listen, Rosalie and I were the closest. Like…" Jasper struggled for a second, before sighing a second time. "Like how Edward and Alice seemed."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You fuck her, too?"

Jaspers hand slapped the table he sat it. "That's below the belt, Bella, and you fucking know it." He growled.

Bella jumped at the sound and leaned back a tad more, but was rightfully remorseful. She agreed reluctantly, with a nod of her head. She tossed the spoon she held in the sink.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, walking over to him and planting herself in his lap. "I didn't mean that."

Jasper's hand came around to tangle into her hair. "I know, sugar." He replied gently, instantly forgiving her.

"It's just, I'm still so angry… and maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I am a little hurt." She paid no heed to the fact that both Rosalie and Emmett were still listening.

"Baby, don't be ashamed for being hurt. We all abandoned you. We were wrong in doing that. Believe me, if I could go back and make things right, I could." Jasper told her.

Bella tucked her head under his chin, frowning. "I know. I wish you could. Things would be so much better…." She trailed off, thinking. She'd always felt a pull to Jasper. It was undeniable. And everyone knew she was good with weird. The fact that she was his mate, well. It wasn't a complete surprise. She had had a feeling about it before. She at least knew Edward wasn't her mate.

In her previous relationship with him, there wasn't the chemistry like this one, nor the equal-ness, that both she and Jasper craved and needed. On the flip side, everyone always did say opposites attract, which is why she originally thought Jasper and Alice had made such a beautiful couple, before she started thinking of Jasper by himself.

Both were silent, deep in thought for a moment before Jasper stood. He pulled Bella up with him, and into his arms bridal style, smiling down at her.

"I can finish up the food for you. Is there anything you need to do?" He asked.

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Yeah, actually. I need to contact my manager. Make sure he has everything under control. I should be getting off vacation soon." She frowned.

He kissed away her frown, then nodded and he began to carry her up the stairs and into her room. Once there he bent to swoop up the phone, before playfully dropping her in the middle of the bed, with a mischievous grin.

Bella giggled as she bounced, snatching the phone from his hand and rolling onto her stomach.

"Get back in the kitchen, woman!" She directed, laughing.

He raised an eyebrow at her, shaking out his curly blonde hair. "Little girl, I dare you to say that again."

She wisely kept her mouth shut.

"That's what I thought, smartass." He shut the door behind him.

She giggled again, smiling as she scrolled through her contacts before landing on her manager's name; Henry Miles.

The phone rang five times, before going to voicemail. Bella waited patiently for the beep.

"Hey you, it's Bella." She said after it sounded in her ear. "I just wanted my schedule and everything, and wanted to check up on everyone. I'm sure my little slice of paradise is almost over. Call me back when you get the chance and let me know." She tapped the end button after that and tossed the phone back onto the floor into a pile of pillows and rolling onto her back.

"No answer?" Jasper asked, as he nudged the door open with the toe of his boots. In one hand was her philly-cheese steak sandwich with fried onions she had been in the process of making and in the other hand was a tall glass of sweet tea.

"Nope." She replied, hoping off the bed and taking the glass from him, before setting it on the bedside table and tugging on his free hand to lead him back to the bed.

"That's too bad." He murmured, letting her pull him into the bed and onto of the silk sheets. He settled on the far side, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his ankles.

"Yup." She nodded, before sliding down to the end of the bed, and yanking at both boots until they came off.

"Stubborn boots." She muttered as she tossed them on the bed.

He grinned, laughing at her. But underneath, he felt a touch of tenderness, and a shot of love for the beautiful, crazy girl taking his boots off for him.

Bella crawled back up the bed on all fours, coming to rest beside Jasper. She tucked herself in the crook of his arm, cuddling up to him and putting her head on his chest.

"I'll eat in a moment." She informed him, her tone soft, and sounding sleepy.

"Whatever works best for you, darlin'." He replied, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, before running his fingers through the smooth, chocolate colored tendrils.

She yawned, blinking her watery eyes. "I work out." She muttered.

He chuckled, and it rumbled through his chest, making Bella's head vibrate with the deep baritone. She couldn't resist smiling.

"Do you now?" He teased her.

She would've rolled her eyes, had they not been closed. "It's a song, baby." She replied.

"What kinda song is that?" He snickered, grinning.

She didn't reply, already passed out.

**I seriously promise. Next chapter WILL be Rosalie and Emmett. But, damn, after that, Bella needs a break! That, as in, last chapter. Not this chapter. Yeah. Can you tell I just woke up? Because I did. It's ten a.m. Way too early to get up. Even my boyfriend hasn't called me yet, and he calls me when he gets up first thing in the morning, and wakes my lazy ass up. **

**Yep.  
**


	26. The Aftermath Part 2

**A/N: Hey! So, here's the next chapter. This one is actually the first one to be beta'd yet. And I'd like to thank Xo BellaItalia oX for that! At this moment, she's my favorite person in the world. xDD Just... don't tell my niece that... she'll get upset. Either way, thank you! Hope you guys find this chapter to your liking. :)**

**I'm just starting the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up by next Friday.  
**

**Also, I know I promised Rosalie and Emmett in the next chapter, last chapter. But, I want to get some things hashed out before they come back in the picture. You'll learn more about them later. Although, I did originally have them in this chapter, before I sent it to Xo BellaItalia oX, I took it out. It works out better this way. Don't kill me! :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just borrow. :D  
**

The next morning seemed to come quickly for Jasper. He slipped out of the bed from underneath of Bella, before heading in to the kitchen to start on breakfast for her.

Soon, after heating up the oven burners, he could hear Bella moving around in her room, likely gathering her things to take a shower. As predicated, the shower started quickly after his thought. He made quick work on some pancakes with chocolate chips, knowing that her showers took less than twenty minutes.

Once she made it down the stairs and into the kitchen, she stood awkwardly at the doorway, hair down and soaking the back of her cotton t-shirt.

"I'm making pancakes." He gestured to the pan. "I put chocolate chips in them… is there a certain amount that you'd like?"

He watched her over his shoulder, taking in the way her eyes narrowed and she tensed up.

"Exactly when did I tell you that I liked pancakes?" She cocked her head to the side.

Jasper could feel her annoyance and he was tempted to throw a wave of calm at her. "Hey, I just remember the old days. I knew you liked them then and I was just trying to the help."

She wandered over to the fridge, getting out the milk he had just returned, and standing on her tiptoes beside it to reach up and grab a glass from the cabinets.

Calmly, Bella replied. "I understand that you were trying to help, but it irks me when you do things without asking. I would like to make my own decisions for once." Her eyes flickered to his, and the annoyance he had felt earlier was gone.

He flipped a pancake before responding. "Forgive me. I wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you woke up, to make you happy." Despite trying not to feel so, he was mildly offended. He never was good at hearing the things he's done wrong.

"And I understand that." She shook out her head a little bit, wet droplets hitting the ground. "But, remember," her piercing chocolate eyes met his again, "don't over step your boundaries. Got it?"

Distrust and wavering optimism rolled off of her in waves, mingled with a vaguely hostile emotion.

He nodded in reply, ducking his head slightly and flipping the pancake again. "Yes ma'am."

Through the rest of the morning and far into the afternoon, Bella was uncharacteristically quiet. That only changed once her cell phone rang.

She picked it up with a cautious greeting, imagining the phone call from Rosalie days earlier. But it was Henry, thankfully. She clicked over to speakerphone as she continued putting away the groceries that Peter and Charlotte had showed up with after breakfast. Although she had wondered where they were, she said nothing about the food that they had bought.

"Hells Bells! You have no idea how happy I was to get that voicemail from you! I'm sorry that I didn't answer the phone, I left it at home for a night with the wife, you understand."

"Of course, Henry, I know how the wife is." She teased lightly, really grinning for the first time today, considering her thoughtful mood all day.

She could hear his chuckle through the speaker. "I'm sure you do. Anyways, what's up? Are you ready to get back to singing, or you still doin' vacation? Also, I got somethin' I needa talk to you about." His tone grew more sober as the sentence progressed.

"I'm just about ready to start singing again. Vacation hasn't been that great for me, turns out. You know me; I can't just sit around and do nothin' all day long. And, what's up, sugar?" She definitely didn't like the change in the atmosphere.

"The pap, babe. I've got it smoothed over mostly, but have you watched the news? Not the silly Channel 13 shit, but I'm talking People Magazine, Cosmo, TMZ and all that jazz."

"No, actually, I haven't. I've been a tad preoccupied with things here at the vacation house."

"Preoccupied, huh? That's a little contradicting. What happened to just sittin' around doin' nothing?" He chuckled.

She shrugged, forgetting that he couldn't see, and ignored his comment. "What's with the news?"

"Oh, nothing…. just that apparently, according to them People and TMZ, you now have a super sexy, super pale, boyfriend." His tone declared his feelings on the subject. Henry was upset.

Then again, it was reasonable, considering that Bella was supposed to be the "Break-up Queen". The girl who was strong, independent, and didn't need a man.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend." _He's my mate,_ she finished in her head. "He's an old friend. I dated his brother and was best friends with his ex back in high school. We were all pretty close."

"Then what's with the kissy faces?" His scowl was obvious.

The damned pet store girl. Little bitch.

"It was one kiss… in public. And shit, no one ever said that I couldn't date, either way." She huffed. "It's not illegal. Besides, I've been working on a new song." She fibbed quickly, effectively distracting him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." Henry was excited.

She thought quickly, "I want it to be a surprise. And I'm still working it out. You'll be the first to know, though."

It was quiet on his side for a moment. "Well, okay. Just keep me updated, peach."

"You know I will." She smiled.

"Alrighty. Well, let me know, and then we can work from there on a show, or a tour. Whatever you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan." She replied.

He ended the call and Bella finished with the groceries, moving into her room and shutting the door.

Deep into the night, Bella worked on a song. For a split second, she was shitty at herself, why did she lie? Now it meant she had to work. She made a face at that thought, but sighed and scribbled a note into her leather bound notebook.

Bella couldn't help but let her mind wander to the people downstairs. She hadn't seen Rosalie or Emmett, but she had a feeling they were still here; probably being quiet for a reason.

What could she sing about? She thought about all of the other artists and two in particular popped up. John Mayer, a favorite of hers, and Taylor Swift.

She liked Taylor's music well enough, but she didn't like the immaturity. She was over twenty damn years old, and she still reminded Bella of a sixteen year old.

Mayer on the other hand…

The one day she had met him, about a year ago, she had really enjoyed his sense of humor, his quirkiness. He was shy at first, but once she got past that, they were attached at the hip throughout the entire party where she had met him. But, of course, rumors had started, and Henry didn't like that. She hasn't talked to Mayer in a while now. They still emailed occasionally…

The gears began to grind in her head.

One, she knew she wanted something slower. Maybe a love song; but nothing too slow.

Two, she knew she wanted to somehow get Mayer into the song.

Her mind flitted back to Taylor Swift. Everyone knew that she had a crush on Mayer. And they got along well enough, but he was about ten years older than her. He looked at her like a little sister.

Three, she didn't want to _diss_ Taylor. But… maybe teasingly mock about the relationship.

She continued thinking about it.

Of course, at the same time, the song that Taylor had just come out with, "Dear John", had a really negative effect on John Mayer. And frankly, Bella didn't like that.

Bella grabbed her laptop, opening it and immediately going to YouTube on her internet browser. She searched John Mayer, and listened to a couple of his songs for a bit, before switching over to Taylor's "Dear John".

An idea was brewing.

She emerged from her room, hours later, with a song in hand.

"Charlotte?" She called into the hall, hoping that she was in the house. Despite that they were getting along and everything, she was still a little weary of the girl. But she had to admit, she wouldn't lie to her or sugarcoat shit. Besides, she was fun.

Char appeared in front of her, "Yes, Bella?"

"Hey, I'd like your opinion on this song; just the lyrics. I'll hash out the rest later."

She closed her bedroom door behind her, and led Char onto the stairs and sat down.

"Now, it's supposed to be slightly mocking, in a way, but humorous. It's about John Mayer."

"John Mayer? He's hot."

"I know." Bella giggled, "And he's really funny. I really enjoyed talking to him. He'll love this song as soon as he hears it, I promise."

Charlotte stared at Bella for a split second. "You've met him?"

"Of course, at a party. He's great. Now, listen." Bella ordered, before settling on the stairs and beginning to sing.

_Dear John, I think that I could fall in love with you  
Dear John, I'm sorry I didn't stay with you  
But my stupid mouth, said some things I didn't mean  
And looking back now, I just needed clarity  
This is my love song for someone_

Dear John, I could be your wonderland  
Dear John, baby some back to bed  
Cause I'm dreaming with a broken heart  
And I knew it from the start  
Wanna try again, I could let you tuck me in

Dear John, dear John.  
Stop waiting on the world to change  
Gravity is pulling me your way  
Stop waiting on the world to change  
Say what you need to say  
Dear John.

Dear John, I'm bigger then my body.  
Dear John, let's be friends, lovers, or noting.  
Cause you'll never find another me, making it so hard to breathe.  
Baby, can we slow dance while this room is burning?

Dear John, dear John,  
Stop waiting on the world to change  
Say what you need to say  
Just a girl from Washington  
Telling you why we could both be living it right

Dear John, dear John  
Stop waiting on the world to change  
Gravity is pulling me your way  
Stop waiting on the world to change  
Say what you need to say  
Dear John,  
Stop waiting on the world to change...

Charlotte listened carefully, and Bella watched her expressions in earnest. Once she finished, Charlotte nodded.

"First, you have beautiful voice and the lyrics… The references to the John Mayer's songs are perfect." She grinned. "One thing…..the Washington part…. I just don't know…"

Bella cocked her head to the side, and sang the song to herself again quickly. "I see what you mean. Washington doesn't fit quite right."

"Use Georgia, it's where I'm from." Charlotte suggested.

Bella went through the song, adding in Georgia instead of Washington, and re-sang it for Charlotte.

"Love it." Charlotte replied, sounding excited.

It turned out Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had left for a hunt. Bella, Peter, and Charlotte were gathered at her living room coffee table with the song in front of them, a cell phone, a bowl of salsa and a bag of tortilla chips.

"Come on, Peter, just take one bite! It won't kill you!" Bella encouraged him, grinning ear to ear.

"Pussy." Char added, smirking at his torn expression.

"Come on, man, live a little." Bella picked up a chip, dipped it, and waved it in his face.

"If you don't, we all know you're not a real man." She antagonized.

Charlotte continued her statement, "And we all will know who the real man is, Jasper. Bet he'd do it."

Within seconds after jab, the chip was in Peter's mouth and down his throat. And he was gagging.

"Oh fuck, that was the nastiest thing I've ever freakin' tasted. Dear God, way worse than any animal Jazz has tricked me into trying!" He complained, glaring at the two girls in front of him as they giggled hysterically.

"Oh my God, you actually did it." Charlotte shook her head in wonder. "You're an idiot!"

Bella followed suit, "You're so gullible." She snickered.

Peter shot them both a dirty look, clutching his stomach as he shot out of the house. Charlotte could clearly hear him retching on the side of the yard.

"Disgusting." She grimaced. "I can't believe I'm mated to him sometimes."

Bella looked up at that, studying Char. What she said reminded Bella of something Rose would say about Emmett. And, Bella didn't really like that. Shouldn't you be happy you're not alone forever and that you even have a mate?

Bella shook herself and decided to ponder it again later. She stood up and turned for the stairs, just in time to see Jasper, Peter, and Rose and Em come through the front door, grinning and pushing each other around.

"I'm headed for bed." She told Charlotte, frowning at the group.

Shaking her head, she thought to herself. _I have a house full of fucking vampires. It's high school all over again, dammit. _

**Thanks for reading. :)**_  
_


	27. Bad News

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm well aware of this. And, no, this is, sadly, not an update. I just want to let you all know about a decision I have come to. Well, am coming to. I'm trying to decide, so I'll let you guys put your input in on it. I'm either going to take this story down completely, and possibly work on it, make revisions, then add chapters and all that good shit, or put it up for adoption, or just give up on it, because I have no idea where in the hell this is going. Honestly, it started out as a little fun, a couple years ago, and I had no plans for it whatsoever, just... something to do in the boredom.

I'll be straight up here. I know I'm not a good writer. I'm not good at pre-writing, at planning, at updating, fuck it, I'm not even good at words. Ask my boyfriend, he can tell you all about that lol. I appreciate you all sticking through this with me, even when I put your through a lot. It means so much to me. I love and adore every single one of you and your reviews. I go over them often, and that's the only reason I continued updating.

Either way, just... let me know what you guys think.

If anyone's interested in adopting it, let me know. Being brutally honest, I don't know how the fuck to put a story up for adoption, or how to continue with it, so you'll have to be patient with me while I figure out.

If not, if you guys think I should just take it down and say "fuck it" let me know. I'm kinda between a rock and a hard place right now. The story IS my baby, my first ever fanfic, but I'm just going nowhere with it. And I know when to quit.

I love you all. Thank you for sticking through with me over the years. I'm speechless to your loyal-ness(?) and faithfully following me on this... journey. Lol. I just don't know what to say, besides thank you.

xx Ktate


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! All of your reviews have inspired me to write another chapter, at least one. I appreciate them more than I can say. You have no idea (unless you're a writer as well) what it means to me. You're guy's support blows me away. I'm still getting reviews and it's just awesome. I'm speechless, guys. Thank you, so, so much. I haven't been writing much lately. Okay, that's an understatement. I haven't written anything, at all. And that saddens me. I used to love writing, now I'd just much rather read. It's odd. I've always wanted to be a writer. Anyway, a good friend of mine has been trying to help me some, and we've stared Role Playing different storylines. However, she refuses to do any fanfics. She's completely against it. So we do our own thing. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm not making any promises by bringing ya'll another update. However, I DO _want_ to finish it, not that it means much. I want to do a lot of things. Like kick my exfiance's ass, and get back with an exguyfriend. And, again, getting off topic. But, yeah. I said what I wanted to say.**

**Although I wanna add, THANK YOU, thank you, thank you, thank you. I can not say that enough. I love you all!**

* * *

**Left Behind: Chapter (I don't even remember. 28, I think?)**

Tossing again, Bella grumbled to herself. Of course tonight would be the night she couldn't sleep. Of course, of course. She threw back the covers and stood up, adjusting her pajamas and running her fingers through her hair.

"I give." She sighed aloud, scrunching up her nose and jutting out her lower lip in a pout. Immediately after, there was a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

She sighed a second time, already predicting who was at the door and why. "Hold on a moment, I'll be there in a second." She called to Jasper, eyes racking over the room, searching for a robe.

Spying it on the back of her vanity chair, she grabbed it and slid it on, pulling her hair out of the back of it and shaking it out some.

'Guess we need to talk anyway, and what better time to do it, then' she glanced at the clock before finishing her thought 'two in the morning…? I swear, I'm turning into a complete night owl. Fuck my life, this is going to muck up my schedule at work bad.'

She padded barefoot to her door and threw it open, expecting to see Jasper and was surprised when she didn't.

"We're down here." He called.

She followed his voice to the living, annoyed. Standing in the door way, she looked at each and every one of them, all curled up on the couch or floor together, Jasper being the single one standing. Peter and Charlotte were on the couch, Char sitting with Peter's head in her lap. She gently scratched his head with her nail. Rose and Emmett were on the floor, Emmett with his back against the foot of the cough with Rose between his legs. He rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear intimately.

Jasper was standing alone staring out the window, but occasionally glanced over at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"We need to talk." She declared, strolling over to the lone chair and plopping herself in it. Jasper quickly followed standing behind her.

"We figured….Jasper said you were in the mood to." Char answered with a nod.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Bella replied. "There's no privacy around here, is there?"

"Not anymore." Emmett chirped back, grinning.

He obviously did not realize the seriousness of this situation, but Rosalie did, judging by the nudge she gave him, as well as the dirty look.

Bella decided to ignore him, continuing on. "I want some answers. Starting with Jasper. Why, _why_, didn't you tell me we were mates before? I accepted it when you told me, but I was alone, two fucking years, which may not seem like much to you, however it is to me. And to add the icing to the cake, I thought you all just used me, like a damn toy!"

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look, as well as Peter and Charlotte.

"Wow you really jumped in there, didn't you?" Peter muttered, low enough that Bella couldn't make out what he had said.

Jasper sighed, walking around the chair to kneel beside Bella's legs. "I'm sorry," he began. "Truly, I am. It pains me to hear the hurt in your voice, and feel your anger surrounding us. But you have to understand, I didn't know either. Because you're still a human, it's different with us. There was really hardly any way for me to know you were my mate. I had no idea. I didn't know until the paper cut, when your blood hit the air. And I couldn't even control myself. I left Alice once I realize what had been going on behind our backs, but it was difficult. You were with Edward about a year; I was with Alice for at least seventy. Even with you being my true mate, it was hard for me to leave her. For such a big change in my life.

"And when I was finally able to leave her, Peter found me, and helped me regain control over my bloodlust so I could find you, and be with you. I was so ahead of myself, I just jumped in with you. I should have taken it slower, explained things to you first, but I just wanted you so damn bad already, you understand?"

Bella listened intently; she could hear the desperation and see it in his eyes. She took a moment to absorb everything before replying, then nodded slowly. "I do. It doesn't mean what you did can be forgiven, though. But we both made mistakes. I should have demanded answers from you sooner-"

Jasper cut her off with a look.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't put the blame on you. I am taking full responsibly for this. Okay? Just let me. This is my fault." He told her, reaching up to take her hands in his.

Even though she wasn't liking it one bit, she nodded. "And Alice and Edward's." She added.

"Of course." He agreed.

"So, basically, you realized we were mates when you smelt my blood, right?"

"Yes, that's the only way vampires can sense their mates when they're human; by smelling their blood in the air."

"Then why did you all believe Edward when he said I was his mate? Didn't you know he had never smelled my blood, up until the James incident? And weren't you there? Shouldn't you have smelled it then?"

Jasper shook his head, "He told us he smelled it in biology, and that's how he knew. We never asked for details. And, I was there, yes, but I held my breath the entire time. I had no sense of smell. As soon as Alice told me to stop breathing, I did. I wish now I hadn't, but I can't change that."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense I suppose." She continued summing everything up. "And once you were for sure, you… were with Peter, learning how to control your bloodlust? For _two years_?"

Jasper nodded, "Yes… I know two years is a long time for you, but it's not to me. And that's how long it took for me to master it. I didn't want to come around you without being confident I wouldn't attack you again… I can't believe I did it in the first place. It _killed_ me that I almost hurt you. If Carlisle and Emmett hadn't been right there…" He trailed off with a shudder.

She squeezed his hand harder. "Okay. I understand now. My next question, Peter, Charlotte, what the fuck are you guys here for anyway? You couldn't let Jasper and I have _some_ amount of peace and get to know each other before pouncing?" Her tone wasn't exactly angry or even aggressive, only tired.

Char gave Peter a pointed look, and he looked back at Bella and Jasper with a sheepish look. "I was curious. Jasper spoke of you often, and I wanted to meet you. I'll admit I'm not very patient when it comes to things like that. But you're my _brother's mate_! I wanted to meet you!"

"And I just came along because he's _my _mate. I don't want to be separated from him for _any _length of time." Char chimed in, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess I get that."

Then she turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Why the fuck are you guys here then? And how did you know where to look for Jasper?"

**I'm going to begin working on the next chapter, and I hope to have that soon as well. Thank you all for sticking with me this long. Hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Left Behind**

**A/N: Got another chapter out for you guys. Bet you all are ready to hear Emmett and Rosalie's explanation. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm surprised I've kept this going as long as I have. You all are seriously amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Maybe for my birthday? It's in January! ;)**

**Chapter: I Don't Even Fucking Know and I'm Too Damn Lazy To Look Back and Check… Although It May Be Chapter 28. Or 27. Or 29. Fuck It. **

* * *

_Recap: "And I just came along because he's my mate. I don't want to be separated from him for any length of time." Char chimed in, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. _

_Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess I get that."_

_Then she turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Why the fuck are you guys here then? And how did you know where to look for Jasper?"_

* * *

Emmett shifted uncomfortably, and Rosalie sighed.

"I… well, Emmett, you start. Your part in this is much easier to explain than mine."

He nodded, turning so he could face Bella and she could get the full impact of his words. "Bells, no matter what anyone says, I love you. I love you like the little sister I've never had-save for Alice, who turned out to be a manipulative bitch. You, though… I knew from the start you were beautiful, on the inside. Outside, as well, but we're not focusing on that right now…" He trailed off, shaking himself to get back on topic.

"You're beautiful on the inside," he repeated. "There's really no other way to explain it. And I don't mean that as I'm attracted to you. I have my mate and I love her to death. But you, you're everything I've ever wanted in a sister. And needed. You're kind, loyal, responsible, entertaining, understanding, humorous and intelligent. I need someone with all those qualities in my life. I need a sister, to help center myself."

Emmett continued, "You need to understand. I may have only knew you for a short time, but I grew to love you. And I still love you. And when you were gone, I missed you. And when I knew Jasper was able to contact you, the need to see you was overwhelming."

By the time he had finished, Bella had tears brimming in her brown eyes. "Oh, Emmett." She sighed, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on it.

"I love you, and I missed you, too. Oh, God I missed you, every bit as much as I missed Alice and Edward before I learned about their true nature. I wished, night after night, that you'd come for me. That I'd have my big brother back. But you never did."

She paused, taking a deep breath and tried to absorb what he said. There was no doubt the sincerity that rang from his voice, however, he still never came for her and that hurt, so damn much. But she always knew, from his personality, that he was more of a follower, than a leader. Even if he had his rare moments as a leader. He had needed someone to do something first, for him to work up the courage to, as well. And she couldn't fault him for that, for his personality.

"It hurts, but I can kind of understand why you didn't. And it'll take a minute, but I'll forgive you, in time. You just need to make it up to me, you hear?"

Emmett didn't waste a second, quickly untangling himself from Rosalie, and gathering Bella up in his arms.

"I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you." He promised, holding her to him tightly before setting her down. "I love you."

She nodded and returned the sentiment before standing on her tiptoes to gaze at Rosalie inquiringly over his shoulder.

Rosalie sighed and stood. "Guess it's my turn, now, huh? I want to explain several things first."

"Hands down, I'm too proud to ever admit to anything, God knows. So this'll be hard. But I also want you to know that everything I say from here out is the truth. I never hated you. I never disliked you. I hated what you had the ability to do to my family, the changes that you brought. And I disliked that Edward… that Edward wanted you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sure by now you've heard my story, correct?"

Bella shook her head. "No. Edward never wanted to "invade your privacy". He said it was your story to tell."

Briefly, relief danced across her features before it returned to the serious expression she had taken up.

"Well. I'll tell you what matter right now, and maybe sometime I'll tell you the rest. Carlisle had turned me, intending me to be Edward's mate." She risked a glance at Emmett, only to see him watching her solemnly. Despite him already knowing this, it was still hard to say it out loud in front of him.

"And I was attracted to him. Although not completely, I still would have been more than willing to be his mate, at the time. I mean, after I got over the initial hatred of what I was. However, Edward wasn't attracted to me- at all. He didn't want anything to do with me. And that, well. For lack of a better description, it blew my mind. A man who didn't want me while I was human? Absolutely unheard of. A man who didn't want me when I was a vampire, ten times more gorgeous than I was as a human? Impossible, or so I thought.

"To me, he was a challenge, someone I wanted to overcome, and force to love me. It never happened. And over the years, I accepted that but only because of two reasons. One, Emmett. And Two, I was almost sure that he was gay. He showed no interest in any females, so….But then you came along." She shrugged daintily.

"So. Those are the reasons I seemingly disliked you for. But as a person, I never disliked you, or hated you. Ever. I know a good girl when I see one, and you were. Now, not so much. But then you really were such a good girl. Now, you seem to be a good girl, just, you won't take shit. Which is good. So I can't say anything bad on that. I'll probably end up liking you much more than I did before."

Bella sat silently, lips pursed. She honestly didn't know what to say about anything she had just been told. So she waited for Rosalie to continue.

"As to why I came here with Emmett. Well, I wanted another change. I realized I now had no sister, and no brother. Because I wouldn't ever let anyone so fucking terrible be known as my brother and sister. They're pathetic. So I guess my reasons are slightly similar to Emmett's in that. I need family. I'm a family person. And, if you remember correctly, I started out being nice."

Nodding, Bella allowed her that. "Yeah, you started out being nice," she agreed.

"So that's why I'm here. I wanna make it up to you. And as to how I knew where you were? Well. Let's just say I have friends in high places." Rose threw a wicked grin over her shoulder to Jasper. He acknowledged it with a head nod.

When she had finally finished, Bella was shaken. She was at a loss of words. Not knowing what else to do, she slowly stood from her chair and murmured to her guests, "I need a cup of tea. And a moment to think about this. Hold on, please."

Escaping to the kitchen, Bella leaned heavily against the counter. For once, her mind was blank. She willed something, anything to come to mind, but all she got was nothing. It was about as empty as her teacup, which she still hadn't retrieved from the cabinet.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she set to work making a cup of tea. Hot water, heated to boiling on the stove. A bit of milk and the tea packet. Several spoon fulls of sugar, and she was set.

Returning to her previous position against the counter, she sipped at the tea first, then paused to breath in the Earl Grey. The comforting smell didn't do anything for her, sadly, and she found she honestly just couldn't figure out how to respond to such a… such a… She didn't even know. Apology? Not quite, but also pretty much. An explanation didn't seem to cover it adequately. And a heartfelt, sentimental response to her questions seemed to be overdoing it.

Bella quietly finished her tea, left the cup on the counter, and approached the living room for the second time that night. The smartest thing she could think of to do, was sleep on it.

She told the other so, and retired. She didn't even apologize for leaving, nor did she thank them for their explanations. Something she was sure she'd have done two years ago.

Two years ago… with that thought, she climbed the stairs and disappeared into her room. Upon entering, she immediately slipped out of her clothes and under the covers.

Sleep finally found her.

* * *

**A/N 2: So. You've all got Rose and Emmett's explanation. Hope you found it adequate. Honestly, that part came rather easily to me, whereas Bella's reaction eluded me for two-three days. In the end, I just made it blank. Or maybe, that was how she was supposed to react. I dunno. Either way, it is what it is. I sincerely hope you all liked it, and are all happy to have another chapter, even if it's rather short. **

**Looks like I'll be continuing it despite my previous words. :P**

**And since it seems that way, I think I have an idea that may, just possibly help. I could really use someone to bounce ideas back and forth with. And a beta, clearly. If anyone is willing, please let me know in a PM or review.  
**

**Thank you all for reading. Hope you have a lovely day/night. *hearts*  
**


	30. Get The Fuck Out

**a/n Guess what guys? I'm back! For a moment, at least. I'm thinking I'm gonna try and finish this shit up. At least for you guys. It took me an hour to write this. I'm most definitely not the writer I was a year ago. I hardly write anymore. I just don't enjoy as much anymore, although I love reading!**

**Speaking of, I'd suggest this story to all those Paul lovers: The Devil You Know by Unseelie Sidhe. I'm currently in LOVE with this story. It's great! Hopefully that will keep ya'll occupied until I get the next chapter up for you guys. **

**Anyway, it's a tad short. I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A cup of orange juice sat on the table in front of her and silence rang through her ears. All the vampires had left before she had woken, something she was thankful for. Bella still wasn't completely sure on how to go about her day now. She felt as if she were first shoved into the supernatural world once again, and this time it was significantly harder to roll with the punches. She wasn't an open-minded seventeen-year-old girl anymore. She was a woman, moody and confident. Whether anyone like it or not.

To kill time, she strolled into her living room, once again happy for it's emptiness, and took up her laptop. She quickly typed out her newest song and sent it to her manager, not bothering to check the other emails. She could do it another day.

So she picked up her phone, and did the thing that helped her feel the best. Called a chauffeur and went shopping.

* * *

She returned several hours later, flipping on the lights to the kitchen as she went through. She noticed the living room lights were on, and although she heard nothing, she knew the vampires were back.

She loaded her bags up the stairs, or at least was headed that way when she was suddenly empty-handed. Jasper stood in front of her, all the bags hanging from his elbows to his hands. He shrugged sheepishly and muttered something about his mother raising him right, before disappearing up the stairs.

Seconds later he was in front of her. He didn't look expectant, just looked at her.

"I really am sorry. I went all about this in the most fucked-up way I could imagine, and not even on purpose."

She weighed her response carefully. "Well… you certainly made it interesting. And I was getting a bit bored with singing, which is why I haven't done anything recently. "

He took her response with a smile, tugging her by hand into his arms. Her curves melted perfectly into his muscles, causing them both to sigh with awareness.

"Ya know, you never did give me that little fashion show, darlin'…." He purred into her ear.

She smirked, "Oh you'll get it. I promised, after all. But now you have to earn it."

Groaning, he replied, "Didn't I do enough cleaning already?"

Upon hearing their playful banner, the other vampires suddenly appeared in the kitchen, their expressions ranging from tentative smiles to full-blown grins.

She addressed them all. "I love each one of you, or am beginning to. There's no way I could ever push you completely out of my lives. Even when I didn't see you for years, I still thought about you from time to time. But there's no way in hell I'm letting you all stay here. Fuck no, not gonna happen. You're all more than welcome to pitch up a fucking tent in the backyard, or rent a trailer and park it by the lake, but you're not staying in my house. In my personal space. Just no. Fuck no. So, get lookin', because you have until tomorrow. If you're not gone by them, I'm buying a shit load of garlic, onions and other smelly human food ya'll hate to run you out."

Jasper, Peter and Emmett shared a wicked grin, and Bella then realized that, come tomorrow, she may have a trailer parked near her house.

"Fuck guys, I didn't mean that literally!"

"No take-backs!" Emmett sang, dashing out the door.

Bella groaned, looking to Char and Rosalie for sympathy. Naturally they just shrugged.

"Bitches." Bella didn't bother to mutter it, knowing both of the women would hear it anyway.

They shrugged again, grinning and not denying it even a bit.

**a/n. You guys are great. If you wanna, let me know what you guys think. Like I said earlier, I'm not as good a writer as before, but I tried! Love you all xx.**


End file.
